A New Battle has Begun
by Laurendil
Summary: This is an RPG we played, transformed into a story. It's 25 years after the War of the Rings. A revelation at a reunion turns old friends lives upside down...this is going to be a HUGE story. It WILL be complete, but chapters are coming up slowly. Interes
1. Prologue

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

The time? March F.A.25. It's been 25 years since the One Ring was destroyed. 25 years since the Battle of Pelennor, since the War of the Ring ended. 25 years since the time of Men began. And ... it is a time for celebration! 

The scene at Rivendell was quite joyous and a scurry of activity. Elves were everywhere, running around as they prepared for a huge reunion of the Fellowship. It was not simply a reunion, but a meeting of friends - old and new. It was a time to forge old ties again. A time to reminisce of the good times, and gloss over the bad times.  

  
Laurendil surveyed the chaotic scene before her. A rather striking looking elf, she stood rather regally as she constantly issued orders to various elves around her. Wisps of her silver colored hair blew softly upon her face in the breeze, as did her light blue gown flipping around her legs. She had rather soft features, nothing astoundingly beautiful like the Lady Arwen, but there was a quality to it that made one look twice … or even three times. Right now, that soft face was set in a firm scowl. 

It had been one hectic day. Heck, it had been one hectic month! This was a huge thing to plan and nothing seems to be done yet. Streamers of various colors were all over the place, linking one tree to another. Several tables were laden with food and drinks and she still wondered whether it was enough. Lembas, roast pork, stew, bread of all sizes, cheese, fruits--just to name a few of the dishes that had been prepared. Of course, there had to be lots and lots of ale! After all, there were going to be Hobbits! And Gimli. Laurendil smiled at the thought – she had even arranged for the mugs to be in pints. Merry and Pippin had always enjoyed that. 

  
Guests would be arriving _any_time and nothing seems to be done yet. It certainly did NOT help that Elladan and Elrohir, instead of being a huge help, were a huge pain in the ... the … Laurendil groaned to think what they were really up to. They were worse than Merry and Pippin! Laurendil shook her head in exasperation, her unusual silver hair glistening in the sun. Over 2000 years she had known them, and they _still_ managed to come up with pranks that she did not expect. 

  
Laurendil was jarred out of her thoughts at the sound of a horse entering the Quad. Who could it be? Quickly gathering the hem of her gown, she ran ahead excitedly, only to see the most completely unexpected first guest. 


	2. Arrival of Guests Part 1

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it. 

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

It was Finrod Felagund!

Finrod came galloping down the road on a great golden steed. A tall and strikingly handsome elf, he reigned in his horse as he took in the scene around him. His dark hair framed a rather strong face, one that had seen great battles and endured many trials. Technically, he should have been dead but he got kicked out from the Halls of Mandos because even Námo couldn't take his whining any longer. Once he was free, it did not take him long to decide to return to Middle-Earth after taking a quick look in Valinor, simply to keep an eye on Imladris. Elrond wouldn't have liked the idea if only he had known about it. Finrod had an effect on the twins. Most of the time, it wasn't a good thing as Elrond was the stern authority while Finrod … enjoyed a good fight most of the time.

As Laurendil looked at this somber elf, dark hair glistening in the sun, she sensed trouble.  There was just something about him that piqued at her, but she could not put her finger on what it was. Was it because he was the only Elder left on Middle Earth? That he was a Noldor elf that had in some way been connected with the Silmarils. Or was it the rather arrogant way he was sitting on his horse, surveying Rivendell as if it was his. Or maybe the way he just seemed to favor the weapons he was holding? Or was it simply because if even Námo couldn't stand him, how could _she_? 

She gasped at a sudden thought. And what about Elladan and Elrohir? How are they going to react at seeing Finrod? They were finally Lords of Rivendell, not being under the thumb of their father, Lord Elrond and now Finrod is here? Was this the start of something more ominous? Or just a more difficult pair of twins to handle? She shook her head, wondering whether her thoughts were leading her to places she shouldn't go or she was reading more into this than was necessary. That's what being alone for a long time tends to do to a person. Groaning low enough so that even an elf couldn't hear, she gritted her teeth and forced a smile as she approached him. As she was walking over, he got off his horse and patted the golden mane. It was truly a majestic horse, and Laurendil could appreciate its beauty. Before she could say anything though, in rode a man clad in a black cloak, riding bareback on a horse that was all brown except for a white spot down the nose. Laurendil was about to signal to someone to attend to the latest guest, but the stranger rode off into the shadow without a backward glance. 

Although puzzled at first, her thoughts became preoccupied when immediately after the stranger left, in rode four horsemen of Rohan, the manes on their helms rippling in the slight breeze. Behind them trotted in a pair of hounds, their tongues lolling out from the heat. Laurendil didn't need to worry about greeting them, for by now, Elrohir had arrived. So she finally turned towards Finrod with a smile, gesturing to one of the stable hands to take Finrod's horse. "Welcome, my Lord Finrod. Please, make yourself comfortable. Your belongings will be taken to a room. You may rest first or you can head to the Grand Hall." Finrod simply nodded, not saying a word as he studied her intently, as if trying to place her face with some distant memory. Laurendil was a bit put-off by this, as his gaze was rather intense and she had not had anyone so blatantly stare at her before. She wondered what was going on in Finrod's mind when he simply walked away without a word, lost in thought. *My, but that was a rather abrupt elf* thought Laurendil to herself.

In the meantime, the Rohirrim had dismounted and were greeted by a smiling Elrohir. "Welcome sons of Rohan. I see your Father has stayed home for once?" he said with a twinkle in his eye.

"Of course not my Lord!" laughed the tallest of the four. "He will be coming with King Elessar in a few days time." He smiled and his face brightened, drawing attention from all around him (well, the maidens at least). He was Elfwine the Fair--eldest son of King Éomer of Rohan. His companions were Éoden and Éomoth, the younger sons of the King.   
The last rider stayed behind with the horses and hounds. He looked like a young boy, still unsure as he stood there rather nervously, his helm on slightly eschew. Seeing no introduction was at hand, Elrohir gestured with his head to the slight figure, saying, "Éomer King has three sons, of this I know, but who is this that rides with you?" 

Éomoth made to answer, but Éoden cut him off while jabbing his little brother in the side with his elbow, "My lord, no disrespect intended, I think it best if our companion was not introduced until we are settled. Sh…I mean he, is not his right self." 

Elrohir raised an eyebrow at the slight slip of tongue, but was cut off from commenting when other guests arrived. The Rohirrim made their excuses, waving off any offer of help from the elves as they went to stable their horses-brothers of the _mearas_. The other rider, stayed behind, talked softly to the horse, not noticing that strands of golden hair had begun to fall from under his shining helm.

Despite being busy with the arrival of guests, Laurendil was still wondering about that fourth rider of the Rohirrim. He seemed to want to blend into the shadows, which in itself was not peculiar… but there was just something about it that Laurendil could not quite place her finger on. She shook her head at this. First, Finrod causes strange reactions and now, this mysterious Rohan rider is making her suspicious. This was peacetime, not during the War of the Ring or any other dark years for that matter. Everything should be fine. She had been so caught up in studying the young rider that she almost jumped when Finrod, who had suddenly come up to her, exclaimed, "You must be Laurendil!  I've heard some things about you in Valinor." 

Laurendil gasped at this statement. Does he really know about…? No, it couldn't be, could it? Or was it something else? Despite her heart hammering in her chest at Finrod's statement, Laurendil appeared the vision of calmness.

"Why, Lord Finrod. I do hope that the things you heard were good ones and not bad ones. I would _love_ to talk, but I'm afraid I have guests to attend to. We would not want anyone to feel left out, would we? And you do know your way around, as this is not your first time here. Please excuse me." Before Finrod could make any response, Laurendil had quickly turned away and headed off.

All this was witnessed by the young Rohirrim stranger. His musings were disturbed when Lossefalme, his white mearas, spotted all over with soft gray, neighed worriedly. Most did not know or could not tell that Lossefalme was of the mearas as she was small and not a solid color like her brothers or ancestors. "What is it, girl? It's okay," the rider whispered soothingly. Looking into the shadows where the horse's eyes traveled, the rider spotted two elves. He studied the scene before him; one elf was a beautiful maiden with silver hair, the other, older and dark haired. The maiden seemed to be disturbed about something and normally it would be the time to interfere, but… "Eh elves. Who knows what they are doing? Think they are so high and haughty..." The rider continued to murmur some not-so-nice comments about elves. Just then, he noticed a young girl ride up. "Probably from Gondor… but hey at least its not another elf!" The girl seemed lost and out of place so the rider decided the least thing to do would be to ask what was wrong. 

"Come on Lossefalme… Ellosse, Falas--come along. Let's go see if we can help out the poor girl." He called out to the hounds that were constantly circling his feet. However, by the time he finally managed to round up his animals, the silver haired elf had already started to greet the young girl. The Rohirrim rider sighed, and watched awhile, wondering at the scene. 

The young girl was Holly, a maiden who was indeed from Gondor. She had rode up fairly silently, on a dark black horse that matched her dark hair and dark eyes. As she looked about nervously, she was sure no one noticed her coming. Elrohir was busy with the Rohirrim, another elf maiden was busy talking with a dark haired elf-- everyone was going about here and there. She gulped, feeling so out of place, being here at a party among the great famous people - she was just a commoner. Actually her family back in Gondor was very poor, and the King had taken her into his service because her mother could not take care of her very well. King Elessar was why she was here. She was supposed to tell the people at Rivendell that the King had been delayed and might be a day or so late. As she looked around again trying to figure out whom she should talk to, Holly thought to herself that it was times like this that she hated being shy. Her head shot up when an elf, with silvery hair came calling to her.

Laurendil came up to the rather forlorn looking figure who had entered the Quad all by herself, and who was now standing alone by her dark black horse and glancing about nervously. "Welcome to Rivendell! Please, make yourself at home. Anárion!" Laurendil called out to the head stable elf, "Please take this Lady's horse to the stables." 

Despite focusing all her attention on this stranger, Laurendil could still feel Finrod's eyes boring into her back. *Darn elf* she muttered to herself while still having the sweet smile on her face as she asked, "Forgive me, but I do not seem to recognize you. Perhaps it's my memory, and you'll have to excuse me." 

"Oh, no, no my lady," she began, wanting to explain that it was not Laurendil's fault as this was her first time here, when Laurendil silenced her by raising her hand upwards, saying, "Please, call me Laurendil. All this 'my Lady' stuff will just go to my head. Can't have _that_ when I have to make sure Elladan and Elrohir don't get into too much mischief!" 

Despite herself, a smile formed on her lips as Holly giggled a bit and answered, "I'm Holly, Laurendil. This is my first time here." 

"Well, Holly," replied Laurendil, taking her by the hand, "Then you just _must _look around. Join the celebrations!" Laurendil took Holly and started to turn to head towards the Grand Hall. The Rohirrim rider, seeing this, felt his heart sink. The thoughts of making a friend and maybe having someone to speak to at this overly Elvish gathering vanished. Sighing, the rider tugged on the bridle of Lossefalme and guided her past the laughing pair into the stables... 

Laurendil, despite being busy trying to put Holly at ease, still saw the Rohirrim heading towards them. *Just my luck!* thought Laurendil with glee. 

When the mysterious rider that Laurendil had tried to glimpse earlier was about to pass by with his horse to get to the stables, Laurendil held out her hand, stopping them. She stroked the beautiful horse and smiling at the stranger, commented with wonder, "Unless my eyes deceive me, this is a _mearas_, is it not?" 

There was a surprise flicker of an darting eyebrow from the stranger, who had yet to say anything, except for the slight nod of the head. Smiling, Laurendil turned to the horse and whispered some soothing words in Elvish. 

"Why not join the celebrations? Do not worry; the horse will be in good hands. What is its name?" 

"Lossefalme," said the reluctant voice, soft yet raspy as if he was having a sore throat. 

"Well, Lossefalme," said Laurendil, as she took the bridle and started to walk to the stables, "Let's get you settled. Holly, meet...?" Laurendil turned to face the stranger, wondering who he was. She could not see anything under that outfit of his - except for those strands of golden hair that peeked out from the helm. Laurendil's eyes narrowed a bit, but said nothing as a suspicion came to her mind. 

"...Éodan of Eastfold", said the rider, hesitantly but with confidence. Éodan though could not bring himself to meet the eyes of the elf maiden. The Rohirrim felt the elf's suspicious gaze and so to try to ease the pressure, added another line. "...and these", with a gesture to the hounds, "are my friends, Ellosse and Falas. Twins." It wasn't enough though, and Éodan knew that the elf maiden saw right through the guise, if not to know his true identity, but sufficient to know that he was not Éodan of Eastfold, if one such person did exist. 

Holly, although curious, did not have the keen sense of the Eldar. "They are so adorable! Ellosse and Falas, you said right?"

"Right", rasped Éodan. "I take it your of Gondor? I see you and my sister being good friends," he forced out. 

"Oh where is she?" asked Holly, looking about as if to spot another rider dressed like him. 

"In Rohan. She was not allowed to come," he explained, and then, suddenly fearing that too much had been said, the self-called Éodan took up Lossefalme's bridle from Laurendil's hands, and led her to into the stables, with the excuse that no one else could handle Lossefalme. Laurendil was still dubious... and a bit insulted that the rider had not even asked for her name.

Laurendil watched as Éodan headed towards the stables and she wondered about him. Once again, her thoughts were broken up by the sound of hoofbeats, which were heard in the distance. Laurendil looked up, and saw the rider that just pulled in. Nimbrethil had arrived. 

She was of the court of King Thranduil, and a close friend of Legolas. She leapt lightly from Luinil, her horse, and approached Laurendil. Nimbrethil bowed low, "Greetings, Laurendil, Lady of Rivendell."

Laurendil smiled, and peering behind Nimbrethil, asked, "And where, may I ask, are Legolas, and, of course, Gimli? They were traveling with you, were they not?"

Nimbrethil gave a small laugh. "They are not far behind. Gimli insisted they stop for a while to take some lunch. I went on ahead, eager to arrive as soon as possible. I..." Something caught Nimbrethil's eye and she gestured toward the dark rider who was stroking his horse near the stable. "Who is that? He has a strange air about him."

Laurendil's face was troubled, but she assured her, "Oh, do not worry about that. You must be tired. It's a long way from Mirkwood... or should I say, Greenwood? Old habits are hard to break! Come, your horse will have the best care in our stables!" Nimbrethil led Luinil toward the stables. She looked back at the rider, still troubled in her mind, and saw a single strand of golden hair.

As Laurendil watched Nimbrethil walk away, she studied " Éodan" again, noting the lithe form, almost like an elf instead of a full-grown man. Small enough to be a young boy, or ... Laurendil pursed her lips and wrinkled her nose behind "Éodan's" back, feeling slighted. NO ONE had _ever_ treated her so rudely - why, she was an elf! Elves knew how to treat horses! Part of her wanted to stick out her tongue, but it would not do in front of the guests! If _that_ is Éodan, then she is Aragorn! *_Why_would that darn man come later anyway?* Sure, he's the KING now, but that did not mean he could be late! Oooh, is he going to get it from her. Others from Gondor were here already… he probably insisted on making a dramatic entrance!


	3. Arrival of Guests Part 2

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lara (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Béomir) and Wizard (Aldarin), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Laurendil glanced at Holly, who was happily playing with Ellosse and Falas, and decided she was fine. Her glance then surveyed the scene, quickly avoiding Finrod's eyes, which were _always_ looking in her direction it seemed. Darn elf she said again for what seemed like the umpteenth time.

Her eyes quickly picked out more newcomers in the crowd and were taken by a solitary elf figure leaning against the wall at the corner of the Grand Hall. Focusing her gaze upon the figure, Laurendil could make out that it was a she-elf, dressed in black knee high riding boots, grey breeches, a white shirt, and a black cloak. She had golden brown skin with black curly hair that hung down her back, and piercing green eyes that looked about her intently, not missing a thing that was going on.

The she-elf's name was Lena. She had been abandoned at birth, and left on the streets; it was inevitable that she became one of the most notorious thieves in Middle-earth. That was, until she was caught by King Elessar. She had never met anyone who had cared for her the way he had, and his compassion and fair play had turned her around. She was now resigned to using her abilities to help him hunt out the evil that remained in Middle-earth. Using her connection with the thieves network, she would gather information constantly and report to Aragorn should there be anything, which would jeopardize the peace he was working so hard to achieve. Working honestly as a horse trainer was hardly fulfilling, so this 'side job' for Aragorn helped keep her wits sharp. Right now, she was waiting impatiently for him to arrive. She had received some rather disturbing news, news that he must hear.

Meanwhile, the guests continued to arrive. It was mostly Elves and Men, who were steadily arriving, but Laurendil was sure the Hobbits and Dwarves couldn't be far behind. Laurendil wondered just how long it would take for Legolas and Gimli to arrive. She was looking forward to meeting with the fabled Gimli. She had heard so much about him from Aragorn but never met him, as he and Legolas would often go out on long journeys together - something about a bet or a promise they made while in the Fellowship. Laurendil shuddered in spite of herself. Those had been dark times indeed. Her eyes glazed over for a while as memories of that time came to her thoughts, and she was glad that it was over.

Shaking herself out of her somber thoughts, Laurendil thought it best to go and greet more guests before than darn elf approached her again. Somehow, even though she had kept herself busy attending to guests, and he was either talking to others or drinking, she knew that he kept looking at her, studying her … it was rather unnerving. And annoying.

As Laurendil turned back to head towards the stables, Legolas and Gimli entered the Quad. Laurendil's eyes brightened with happiness, for she had not seen Legolas for quite some time. She also noticed that they were not alone - another rider was with them. A hooded elf, whose long dark hair fell across her chest.  Despite the hood, one could still see the gleam of her piercing eyes.

"That Elf reminds me of Maeglin, though maybe with a gentler air," thought Laurendil. She approached the group of riders.

Legolas and Gimli leapt from their horses and bowed low. "Hail, fair Lady of Rivendell!" said Legolas with a smile.

Laurendil laughed, giving him a hug as she said, "I'm glad to see you have finally arrived! I was beginning to think that you were keeping away on purpose!" Turning to Gimli, she smiled sweeter, saying, "I hope, Master Gimli, that you have enjoyed your luncheon!"

"Yes, my Lady. I am sorry we were delayed!" Gimli looked at her shyly, a bit alarmed for having made Laurendil upset.

Laurendil smiled even wider, wiping a small crumb off Gimli's red-brown beard-it had gotten stuck in one of the intricate braids. "Do not worry, Gimli, I do not begrudge you. I was simply teasing Legolas. Ever since he was fortunate enough to have gained your friendship, he seems to have forgotten his old friends."

"Never Laurendil! Though I have been rather busy of late," said Legolas with a smile.

"I can see that," Laurendil answered, "I suppose this fair elf-maiden who is traveling with you is the cause?"

"Of course, how could I be so rude! This is Gilrean, sister of Nimbrethil, and dear friend to myself and to King Thranduil!" introduced Legolas. Gilrean pushed back her hood as he did so.

"I am delighted, Gilrean. I am sure you will enjoy your stay at Rivendell!" Laurendil replied.

Gilrean's sharp green eyes met hers. "Thank you, Lady. I am sure it will be most pleasant. I wonder… has my sister arrived?"

"Yes, she has!" said a laughing voice from behind Gilrean. It was Nimbrethil, of course.

"I thought you three would never get here!" she laughed.

"We would have, but we took slightly longer than expected when _somebody _had to bring up the Helm's Deep final count." She answered, looking at Legolas.

"What? Me?" he said innocently, "I was simply stating that our count was even that day and this stubborn dwarf insists that he beat me by one."

"Ay, of course laddie! Your last so-called kill was on a DEAD Orc! An Orc that I had killed, mind you," scowled Gimli playfully at Legolas. That was enough to start yet another debate.

Hardly listening to them now, Gilrean turned towards Laurendil, asking, "My Lady, might I ask if there is a safe place to store my bow?"

That stopped the "discussion" between Legolas and Gimli as he stopped suddenly to say "And mine?"… which happened to be at the _exact _same time as Nimbrethil. They looked at each other and laughed.

"Of course, I'll show you where to put your belongings. But first, please call me Laurendil."

Just as Laurendil was about to show them to their rooms, Nimbrethil nudged Legolas, indicating with her head to a dark haired elf behind Laurendil. "Look over there. Do my eyes deceive me, or is that Finrod Felagund?"

Legolas followed her gaze, and looked over at the tall elf, who seemed to be laughing to himself. "Yes. That is he. I heard he was cast out of the Halls of Mandos, most likely for starting fights with Maedhros over who won at darts. Looks like he's thinking up something annoying to do to someone right about now. Why doesn't that surprise me? But he's a good guy at heart."

Laurendil nearly snorted in disbelief at that statement of Legolas, but she managed to stop the unladylike sounds before it began. _Good guy at heart indeed  …_ _why did she find **that **hard to believe? _

Just then, they hear footsteps behind them. "Hello, hello. Good to see you all!" said a brown hair brown-eyed man, with a staff. The man sat down on a piece of rock. He waved his hand in front of the top end of his staff and light began to glow from it. Laurendil smiled at the newcomer, always curious of magic.

While watching the wizard make his staff glow, Laurendil also stole some glances at that darn elf again. Truth be told, Finrod was a sight to behold. While Legolas had all the elf maidens swooning at his feet because of those piercing blue eyes, hard lean body, long flowing locks of golden hair with the intricate braids of a warrior at the sides of his face, and a fair face which left one breathless (except for her, of course - she had known Legolas far too long to love him other than as a brother and close friend)... Finrod had the dark, smoldering beauty which spoke of a deep fire within. Still, that didn't stop him from being such an annoying elf.

She began wondering what was it about him that seemed to bother her so. Just about then, Elladan (who had been silently creeping up behind her and tickled her sides from behind. He knew she was _very_ ticklish there and it always amused him to no end. "What is this? A lady that laughs like a horse? Tsk tsk" he said with a twinkle in his eye as she guffawed loudly.

"Ella...haha ..snort ... you .. you stop..snort snort" Laurendil tried to say, between bouts of laughter. She knew she had a horrible laugh and tried not to laugh often ... a fact which the twins used to their advantage _all_ the time! It was that darn elf fault. She had been so preoccupied with thoughts of him that she had not heard Elladan sneak up on her.

The others simply looked at this exchange with amused glances. Laurendil's snorts of laughter caused everyone to turn their heads towards them, and Laurendil felt her face flush with embarassment - but as long as Elladan didn't stop, she couldn't stop! And he was holding her tightly with one hand while the other was continuously tickling her. Finally Laurendil managed to stomp her foot down HARD on his foot and he started jumping around in pain.Turning towards him with a menancing gleam in her eye, she pushed up her own sleeves and started towards him angrily "Just you wait, Elladan son of Elrond, destroyer of peace and maker of mischief!"Taking a brief moment to turn to face the others, Laurendil said quickly, "I'll be right back - have something to eat first before I show you to your rooms. This can't wait".They nodded, not daring to say anything as they were trying very hard to hold back their laughter. Laurendil looked pretty angry and it would not do to have that wrath directed at them. They _almost_ pitied Elladan who ran shrieking from the Quad, with Laurendil hot on his heels ...

Finrod watched Laurendil almost running away with Elladan, and he turned and went to the group of elves surrounding Legolas. For a while, even he forgot his usual behaviour and greeted Legolas with every sincerity: "Legolas! Long time no see! Still have that bow I sent you?" When his eyes fell on the bow Legolas had in his hand, the tone of his voice changed, "No? That is obviously not the one I gave you."

"Um Galadriel …"

Finrod stood up straighter at the sound of his sister's name, " What do you mean Galadriel … she gave you a better one? After all I have taught you about archery you would suppose that..."

Legolas was becoming increasingly worried. Finrod was his old friend and to insult him in any way was the least of his intentions. He tried to mutter something about war and extreme circumstances, but was stopped by Finrod who started laughing, "Do you really take me seriously? Now let's find some place to talk about times when men were Numenoreans and elves where Noldor, but first introduce me to these lovely elf maidens netx to you.""This is Nimbrethil," Legolas introduced, "And Gilrean." Finrod smiled, bowing and kissed the back of their hand, "Lovely indeed." They began talking about old times.

Meanwhile, Éodan, who had been walking to the stables, could actually feel the eyes of the elf maiden boring into his back. It took all his willpower, but he managed not to turn back around until she was distracted. Turning his head just slightly, he saw an arrival of new elves and a tall Elf gentleman that he knew. Legolas of Mirkwood ... or sometimes of Ithilien, depending. He had met him more than once and knew it wouldn't do. Sooner or later someone was going to put together his mearas and the fact that only the sons of the king could ride him (besides Mithrandir that is)... and then they would realize that Eomer King did not have a son named Éodan... and he would be discovered.. and probably sent back to Edoras in disgrace...

Entering the beautiful stables of Rivendell, Éodan found each stall as a small room. After settling down Lossefalme in a stall in the backcorner, as far from people as possible, Éodan decided that it would be all right to take a short nap. After all it wasn't like any one would miss his presence - except for maybe that elf maiden, but she was probably busy fawning over Prince Legolas like the others. He sighed, "Elves." Then laying out on the straw next to Lossefalme-who was exhausted from practically nonstop riding for days and days, loosened his helm for comfort and fell into a deep sleep.... not realizing that more hair had begun to fall out of his helm... and that his 'nap' would not go uninterrupted.


	4. King Elessar is Coming!

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

In the meantime, Laurendil was stumped. She had been chasing after Elladan and had him in her sights the whole time … until he turned that corner. She surveyed the area, her eyes piercing as she tried to see him somewhere in the vast grounds. Darn it, but that elf could run and hide very well. He _would _be, considering the amount of pranks that he and his twin had gotten away with over the years. And this was his home ground. There were more pathways and passages that entertwined and went all over the place like a labyrinth of rooms and secret passages. One could get lost here easily, she knew, but it was also perfect for pranksters like Elladan and Elrohir. She remembered Bilbo being lost in this place the first time he was here.

Laurendil was startled out of these thoughts and turned around quickly after feeling someone putting his hand on her shoulder. Laurendil had been so lost in thought – or perhaps the other had been so silent in his walk – that she had not realized anyone was near until that moment. She sees it is the rider in black, the same one that had ridden off into the shadows earlier before anyone could greet him. At closer look, it is apparent that he is a Lord of Gondor for the insignia of the White Tree of Gondor could be seen on his wrist guard.

"You seek Aragorn. I assure you he will soon arrive. This reunion means more to him than you know," he said cryptically before slowly turning away and walking off.

Laurendil's eyebrows shot up in surprise at this turn of events, thinking that this reunion was seeing more strange people than she had thought possible. Still, he had surprised her. When he had touched her shoulder, she nearly jumped out of her skin. That was _twice_ in one day that she had been caught unawares. She mentally chided herself. This would _not _do for an Elf, more so for her, when she had been around longer than everyone else here … well, except for Finrod. As usual, the moment _his _name or face cropped up, she got agitated. Muttering about how insane she was feeling, she took one last look around and had to admit that Elladan had managed to give her the slip. Again. Looks like her revenge would have to come another day. Ah, but what a sweet revenge it will be ... she smiled to herself as she thought of various ways to get back at him.

With the smile still plastered on her face, she walked back to Legolas and his group of friends, nearly faltering when she saw that Finrod had joined them. _Darn elf _Taking a deep breath, she marched on. She would _not_ let him intimidate her ... even though he _had_ been the King of Nargothron. Why didn't he go back there instead of coming here?? Okay, so there _was _nothing to go back to … and this made her feel a little sad, so she could actually face him this time. As she walked over, her efficient side was working overtime. She scanned the rest of the group who had arrived, and made a mental note ... "Éodan" had _not_ come out of the stables yet. She would have to check up on that. Later. For now, it's off to face a harder battle…er, meeting.

Legolas saw Laurendil coming towards them, and he excused himself from the others. He told them to continue their revelry and catching up while he kept their weapons. They all agreed, and handed them over to him. Laurendil reached them about then, and helped him gather the weapons as Legolas asked with a smile, "I take it from your slight scowl that you did not manage to catch him?" asked Legolas with a smile.

Taking quivers and a few elven knives, Laurendil answered, "He's too much of an eel for me to do so. Too slippery. Oh, but I have plenty of time to get back at him, don't you worry."

"I'm not. Although I did think that we were only getting the entertainment during the mealtime. A pleasant surprise," replied Legolas with a laugh.

Laurendil punched him playfully on the shoulder, "You're getting to be as bad as he is! Would you like to put these in the armoury or in your rooms?"

"The armoury for the time being. We can get them from there once we retire to our rooms," answered Legolas. Laurendil nodded, and she led him to the armoury where they carefully placed all the weapons on the table.

Nimbrethil watched Laurendil and Legolas go, and decided to take a walk around Rivendell. She was tired, and the constant laughing and revelry was making her more tired. She needed some peace and quiet for a while. It had been long since she had seen the city, and had greatly missed it. She started out along a path that lead to a high precipice. When she reached the top, she gazed out at beautiful Rivendell. Just as she was winding down, she heard something in the bushes behind her. She turned around to see Elladan come out of the foliage. He was laughing and seemed very pleased with himself.

"And what has you in such a high mood my Lord?" Nimbrethil asked with a smile.

"Well, I've manged to slip away from Laurendil again. She hates it when I tease her, but it's just so funny...I can't help it!" he laughed, thinking of Laurendil's laugh and furiously embarrassed face.

"Well, if I were you, I'd watch my back. She has it out for you!" replied Nimbrethil.

"It wouldn't be the first time. Don't you worry about her...." Elladan stopped and looked out over the valley, his eyes catching glimpse of a few riders in the distance. "Is that Lord Aragorn? Well, glad he showed up. A little later and Laurendil would have had a fit. She hates it when people are late."

"But he's early, isn't he? I mean, didn't Holly say earlier that he was going to be late?" wondered Nimbrethil, referring to the rather shy girl from earlier.

Elladan shrugged his shoulders, saying, "Perhaps Aragorn decided facing Laurendil's wrath was far scarier?" They laughed at that as they made their way back down the path to the Great Hall.

Laurendil had just exited the armoury with Legolas when she caught sight of Elladan laughing with Nimbrethil. Adopting a stern face, she placed her hands on her hips and pointing a finger at him, she started, "You …"

Elladan laughed, catching her offending finger as he said, "Calm down, Laurendil! I'm sorry about before. Besides, we've got wonderful news … we saw King Elessar coming in the distance. He will be here any minute. You had better tidy yourself and get down there."

"Tidy myself?! What do you mean tidy myself? I'll have you know I'm _always _presentable," said Laurendil with a wink, "Unlike you." She finished, pulling out a leaf from his hair.

"Well," said Nimbrethil, laughing at Elladan, "We just thought it best to warn you. After all, Finrod would be there greeting King Elessar, too."

"Finrod? What has he got to do with anything?" asked Laurendil in puzzlement.

"I think we could all sense the vibes between you and Finrod. You always did have a thing for him..." Nimbrethil joked.

Laurendil nearly spluttered out, her eyes wide open in shock, "WHY....I... UGH!!" Laurendil stormed from the Hall, waving her arms above her head in annoyance (yet managing to fix her hair quickly) as she muttered, "Hopeless! All of them .. hopeless! Me and Finrod? By the Valar … the things elflings think of these days … " True, they were hardly elflings but it made her feel better saying so …

While everyone else was distracted, only a few elves saw the rider in black ride off as silently as he had come. The "Dark Rider" headed in the direction of Gondor. He would, however, soon return. Lena was one of the elves that saw him leave. And she smiled, thinking that this was a man that loved being mysterious. A person after her own heart. She couldn't stand the inactivity any longer.

Walking over to Laurendil, she startled her with a curt, "Nice ring."

Laurendil was taken aback, for this silent elf had sneaked up on her and instead of the normal greeting like 'Hello', had admired her ring. Lena continued, "Although you might want to move it to a finger where it fits tighter. It's a prime target for thieves."

This was a surprise. "Thieves? Who would steal it? There aren't any here, I'm sure. And furthermore, what thief is good enough to steal a ring from someone's finger?" asked Laurendil.

Lena simply smiled, a knowing smile, didn't answer and said instead, "Do you know where I might find King Elessar? I have some information for him."

Laurendil shook her head, explaining, "King Elessar has yet to arrive. But Elladan assures us that he is on his way even as we speak. It will be but a matter of time."

Lena nodded, thinking. Laurendil tried to concentrate on the girl in front of her, but she found herself being distracted by Ellosse and Falas, the hounds of "Éodan". They seemed to be searching for their master, and Laurendil remembered that 'Éodan' had yet to emerge from the stables. Letting her curiosity take the better of her, she excused herself and followed the hounds into the stables. Silently she walked behind them, down the long rows until they reached a large stall in the back. On instinct, she stayed back in the shadows, as she watched the hounds go out of sight as they jumped into the stables excitedly upon finding their master.

Éodan had been dreaming happy things when he felt tongues licking his cheek and he awoke gradually to the breath of Falas. Ellosse had laid down for a nap and Lossefalme was lying so as not to disturb Éodan. "Ayy you dogs! What do you need to bother me! I was having a nice dream too!"

In the shadows, Laurendil's eyebrows shot up in surprise … the voice was higher than before, though drowsy with sleep. She continued to stay in the shadows, listening to the exchange and wondering what "Éodan" would be revealing.

Éodan continued to play with his hounds, quietly laughing and joking, until he heard a voice from outside the stables echo: "The King Elessar is arriving! He will be here within the day! Elladan saw him!"

Another voice murmured in agreement, "Yes, and a grand escort is following. Holly said that they would be here in a few days time."

The first voice continued, "We must hurry to welcome him. And if Elladan's eyes is as sharp as ever, King Eomer will be with him, too!"

The voices faded away ... but Éodan had gasped. The King Eomer? So soon? But no one else? "Aiyy Lossefalme!" Éodan cried in anguish, "Why must he come alone?"

Laurendil had already known about King Elessar coming, but not of King Eomer. She also let out a small gasp... but of delight. They would be here soon! She really should go, but just a little peek... she moved a drop closer so she had a clear view to the little party. The small movement started Lossefalme who sprang to her feet with Éodan at her side. On instinct, Éodan leaped up at the figure that he could only see barely in the shadows, his sword out. As he did so, the loosened helm slipped off and long, golden hair tumbled down out of it.


	5. Festivities Have Begun

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

Oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo

Éodan had been dreaming happy things when he felt tongues licking his cheek and he awoke gradually to the breath of Falas. Ellosse had laid down for a nap and Lossefalme was lying so as not to disturb Éodan. "Ayy you dogs! What do you need to bother me! I was having a nice dream too!"

In the shadows, Laurendil's eyebrows shot up in surprise … the voice was higher than before, though drowsy with sleep. She continued to stay in the shadows, listening to the exchange and wondering what "Éodan" would be revealing.

Éodan continued to play with his hounds, quietly laughing and joking, until he heard a voice from outside the stables echo: "The King Elessar is arriving! He will be here within the day! Elladan saw him!"

Another voice murmured in agreement, "Yes, and a grand escort is following. Holly said that they would be here in a few days time."

The first voice continued, "We must hurry to welcome him. And if Elladan's eyes is as sharp as ever, King Eomer will be with him, too!"

The voices faded away ... but Éodan had gasped. The King Eomer? So soon? But no one else?

"Aiyy Lossefalme!" Éodan cried in anguish, "Why must he come alone?"

Laurendil had already known about King Elessar coming, but not of King Eomer. She also let out a small gasp... but of delight. They would be here soon! She really should go, but just a little peek... she moved a drop closer so she had a clear view to the little party. The small movement started Lossefalme who sprang to her feet with Éodan at her side. On instinct, Éodan leaped up at the figure that he could only see barely in the shadows, his sword out. As he did so, the loosened helm slipped off and long, golden hair tumbled down out of it.

Laurendil was shocked at the sudden attack, but sidestepped easily. 'Éodan' or rather, the female human managed to stop right beside Laurendil, and quickly pointed her sword to the ground as a sign of peace. Her face was striken with horror, her fair hair flying about her face, "I am sorry my lady! I mistook you for someone else! "

"Who are you?" Laurendil asked the rider, studying her face intently.

But there was no time for an answer, for King Elessar had arrived. Sounds of excited cheer and the horn of Gondor echoed through the Quad, as people were chanting, "Long live King Elessar!" Laurendil and 'Éodan's' attention were diverted momentarily. Laurendil could see, however, that the arrival of King Elessar did not sit well with the young maiden.

"I will see you later," said Laurendil, looking at her intently.

She was bursting to know who this maiden was, but she had to greet Aragorn. Laurendil knew that the maiden could not be dangerous or a spy for she had arrived with the Rohirrim, and had a mearas. The mearas do not tolerate just anybody to ride them. A suspicion grew in Laurendil's mind … if she was not mistaken, other than Gandalf, only the royal family could ride the mearas. And King Eomer was among Aragorn's host … was that why the young maiden had been so worried? Laurendil pondered upon this as she exited the stables and headed towards the Quad.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Aragorn and his party entered the Quad, a strange feeling came over him. This had been his home so long ago, and where he also had the happiest memories of his life. It was also where the Fellowship began. Aragorn was accompanied by King Eomer, Samwise, Merry, and Pippin. Aragorn looked about him, taking in the sights when he thought he saw a rider in black withdraw into the shadows of the forest. Aragorn's eyes narrowed, wondering whether his mind was playing tricks on him as he was still haunted by the days of the past. He came to his senses and realized that that was in fact, the past, and nothing more. This was to be an occasion of joy. Even though some of the Fellowship were no longer with them.

As the host dismounted, Lady Laurendil and a great many others greeted them. They all bowed before Aragorn and Eomer before Legolas and Gimli came forward with a shout of joy and they embraced as old friends. They were quickly joined by Elladan and Elrohir, who clapped him on his back and laughed as they hugged, too. Laurendil stayed behind at first, content to watching them greet each other. There was a bond between the Fellowship that was as strong as mithril and the twins were, to all purposes, Aragorn's foster brothers since Aragorn had been brought up by Elrond. Ties which were made stronger when Aragorn married Arwen.

Aragorn saw Laurendil behind Elladan and Elrohir, and he came over to her. She curtsied, and said, "I am glad to see you, King Elessar!"

He smiled, bowing and kissing the back of her hand. "And I am glad to breathe the sweet air of Imladris agian." Aragorn answered, taking in the beauty of the secret valley. "And where is Holly? I sent her ahead to inform you that I would be delayed."

"I am here, my lord," came a timid voice from the crowd. A smile spread across Aragorn's face at the sight of the small girl, looking extremely uncomfortable and shy.

"Good to see you, Holly. Although, I did manage to complete my affairs much sooner than expected. And we're here much earlier than anticipated! Well, now that everyone has been accounted for, let's start the celebration, shall we?"

Their horses were lead away to the stables and they made their way to the House of Elrond for the great feast. Blending in with Aragorn's escort, was a man on a very familiar horse – it was the mysterious dark rider's horse. However, the rider was no longer clad in his dark cloak but his outfit was of Gondor royalty. He was standing talking with Faramir, and the two looked very similar in features. He did not, however, look much older than a boy, yet he carried with him a sword, bow, arrows, and a round shield as though he was a lord of Gondor.

Holly had hated being the center of attention, but the King had done that. She tried her best to blend in the crowd again. She was excited to see so many wonderful people, like Legolas and Gimli. She was not even a year old when the Ring had been destroyed but she'd heard the tale many times and it was exciting to see some of the hero's. She wondered where Éodan had gone... he seemed nice enough, although a little weird....

As soon as King Aragorn finished greeting his old friends, he turned around to find Lena standing next to him.

"Ah, Lena," he said with a smile, "I am pleased that you could come." He looked at her casual appearance and continued with a wink, "Although you are a bit … under dressed."

Lena grinned, hardly taking any offence. "Can't forget my roots! No life like scratchin' a livin off of noble's pockets."

Aragorn laughed heartily, and Lena continued, this time more seriously, "Is there a place where we could talk? I have some ... er... important information."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, and looking about as he smiled at guests that were greeting him, "Now?" he asked.

"As soon as possible," Lena replied. Aragorn nodded to Lena, thinking hard and replying, "Right after I start the feast, we'll talk. We will not be disturbed then".

Lena nodded, and agreed. Right now, too many people wanted the attention of King Elessar. She watched as Aragorn left to join the others.

Everyone began to take their seats, with the Fellowship (and respective spouses) were at the main table. Laurendil and the twins were also at the main table, but Laurendil chose to sit at the end with King Eomer and Queen Lothiriel while the Elladan was beside Aragorn and Elrohir sat next to Arwen. The hobbits had arrived just before King Elessar did, and were happily chatting away. Rosie had not come as she had to make sure everything was fine at the Shire with Sam, the mayor being away - not to mention having to look after their numerous children!

"Speech! Speech!!" shouted Pippin, and his shouts were soon followed by the others.

With a slight smile, Aragorn complied. He stood up, his drink in his hand as he said, "My friends, old and new. It certainly has been a long time since we have met. Thank you to Lady Laurendil for all her work."

Everyone banged their table or shouts of "hear hear" were heard. Laurendil blushed. Elladan and Elrohir protested loudly, standing up and shouting, "What about us??! We helped, too!"

A voice boomed from somewhere else, "Yeah! Helping to eat!!"

Laughter rose all around, and Aragorn said with a twinkle in his eye, "Be as it may, we thank Lord Elladan and Lord Elrohir for allowing this reunion here at Imraldis. But come! This is not a time for long speeches but a time for feasting!"

And with that, he sat down. No one was complaining as everyone tucked in. Laurendil looked around as she ate, noting everyone and everything. Most of all, she was itching to find Éodan ... who had been a 'she' and not a 'he'! She had been unable to react to that before Aragorn came, and she had seen the fear and panic "Éodan's" eyes as she jumped at her. As Laurendil quickly side stepped her lunge, Éodan seem to have broken out of her trance and apologized, stammering an excuse that she had thought Laurendil was someone else - an excuse Laurendil didn't believe. "Éodan" had ran off the moment it was announced that King Elessar had arrived. Strange, strange indeed ...


	6. Revelations

**Chapter 6: Revelations **

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Back at the stables, a very nervous and agitated maiden was pacing the floor. "Éodan" had missed Laurendil and so apologized, but she knew that the time between discovery and the pieces falling together would fly quickly. She had fled deep into Rivendell to gather her thoughts-her hounds following behind. 

"Deep breath, lady of Rohan, deep breath," she muttered to herself … but that was the problem! She was a Lady of Rohan!

"Ay and of _course_ the Lady Eowyn has not arrived yet!" she wailed, thinking again. Her beautiful face was fraught with worry, and she felt like she was going to be sick, "Lady Eowyn is my only hope in getting through this without being impaled upon a stick!"

She groaned and mumbled and deliberated, pacing and biting her lips as she thought – such a contrast to the celebration that was beginning outside. Then suddenly a thought struck her. She stood up with renewed hope, then as quickly as the thought came, she pushed it away as being nonsense. Yet, it kept coming back, persistently. Maybe … perhaps … but no. She shook her head again. Yet … maybe the only way to prevent disaster was to try to get to that silvery haired elf maiden first ... and though she WAS an elf (whom she distrusted and disliked) … there is just _some_thing about her. Something that made her _want_ to trust the elf, to get her on her side ... Finally, making a decision, she stood straighter. Taking a deep breath (and replacing her hair under her helm that she had luckily remembered) she set off for the celebrations, a grim and determined look on her face ...

Once there though, her courage seemed to leave her. She quickly hid behind an opening and peered in... and groaned. Her luck had failed her again - the elf maiden was sitting with no other than the King and Lady of Rohan! And with Elfwine and Éodan and Eomoth! She almost backed down, her feet taking a step back before she stopped. Summoning all her courage, she steeled herself and thought hard. At that moment, the minstrels started a tune, and mostly everyone got up to dance and cheer in tune with the music. An idea formed in her mind, and whispering to Falas, she commanded him to go and get the elf maiden.

Falas of course was confused, giving her a quizzical look - for he knew how much his master disliked elves. And this was no elf that he knew. But his master was adamant, and he did as his master wished.

Keeping her back against the wall, she watched carefully out of the corner of her eye as Falas wandered up to the maiden, praying that no one would recognize him. She hoped that the music and merriment would conceal Falas, and that everyone else's attention would be on eating and dancing instead. Her heart in her throat, she watched as Falas managed to get alongside the elf maiden.

Laurendil had been feasting joyously with the royals of Rohan when she felt a cold nose on her hand and looked down to see a hound of "Éodan". He nudged her until she took a peek at the door and saw a glimpse of a glinting helm... she who called herself Éodan.

Excited by trying not to show it, Laurendil excused herself, muttering something about unfinished business and gracefully left the room. As she did, she saw the glint of helm again as it went down the halls, turned a corner and entered one of the rooms of King Eomer's sons. Curious, Laurendil followed and entered the room, eager to finally discover the secrets of the mysterious rider.

Nimbrethil was alone, having snuck away from the Halls the moment the minstrels struck up a tune. The uneasiness in her heart did not allow her to stay, so she was now away from the merriment and loud noise … sitting there, she found a little bit of peace by looking up at the brightly shining stars above. Despite it all, she somehow knew she would not be alone for long. She heard foot steps behind her but she didn't move.

"Why do you not join in the merriment?" asked a familiar voice. It was Legolas. She did not answer at first, taking in the night air and the scene before her. A cold wind blew, uncharacteristic for the summer months, and Nimbrethil drew her hood tighter about her.

"I am not at ease, Legolas," she began tentatively, "A shadow and a threat has been growing in my mind. Something stirs in the shadows."

"Nimbrethil, you have the keen sense of the Eldar, and I trust you in all matters. But for now, let us try to enjoy ourselves," Legolas answered persuasively, and extended his hand to Nimbrethil, a pleading look in his face, "Now, how about a dance?"

Despite herself, Nimbrethil smiled and took it. Together, they entered the Halls again and many eyes fell upon them – some of the maidens were admittedly grumbling but did not dare do anything openly for the elf maiden in Legolas's arms did not appear the helpless type.

All this was hardly registered by Nimbrethil, for she spied something else more interesting … Lady Laurendil had just got up from the table quite suddenly, with a troubled look on her face. Her keen eyes followed Lauerndil, who appeared to be following a hound out of the hall. There was something familiar about the hound … memory clicking, her eyes widened slightly as she said to herself, "It must have something to do with that strange rider..."

"What?" asked Legolas, puzzled at Nimbrethil having stopped just as they entered the Hall.

Nimbrethil smiled at him, shaking her head, "Nothing. Nothing at all."

Legolas studied her face carefully, but Nimbrethil did not show anything. Smiling back, Legolas took her to the dance floor and they danced – much to the dismay of the maidens looking on. When they finished their dance, Nimbrethil made an excuse of checking up on something and slipped from the hall in the direction Laurendil had gone. Legolas saw her leave, but this time, let her go alone. Perhaps Nimbrethil needed some time to think on some matters, he thought to himself as he turned to talk to the others that came to him.

It was not far that Laurendil had gone - she found them in the adjoining chambers, talking in whispers. Laurendil's back was to the door, which was slightly open and Nimbrethil could just make out the outline of another person inside. The person was definitely the mysterious boy earlier.

Nimbrethil watched quietly as the boy stood there nervously in front of Laurendil, and it was obvious that the boy had not said anything yet. Laurendil was being patient, letting the boy pace around the room first, before he took a deep breath and faced Laurendil. Nimbrethil was quiet as she listened …

"I know you know that I am not Éodan of Eastfold ... and I sincerely apologize for my attack in the stables but I knew not what else to do ... you so startled me and then the Kings arrived early and, and..."

At this, Nimbrethil eyes opened even wider. _What is this? This boy is **not**__Éodan? Attack? Curiouser and curioser._

The mysterious girl trailed off. Laurendil was trying to calm her down, "It's okay, um Éodan, everything will be fine. Just tell me, please what is wrong … and, my name is Laurendil, as I noticed you never asked before."

The maiden smiled at that, and she lifted off her helm. Her golden hair tumbled down, framing a face that Laurendil knew made boys … and men … falter. "My name … my real name, is Elanor. Elanor, sister of Elfwine and Éodan and Eomoth. Elanor, daughter of Lothiriel of Dol Amroth. Elanor, daughter of Eomer King of Rohan."

Laurendil let the surprise show in her face. Although she had known that the 'boy' was not "Éodan", but Elanor? Princess of Rohan?

Meanwhile, outside, Nimbrethil gasped again. This was certainly a turn of events. Eyes narrowing, she studied the small figure. "A shield-maiden of Rohan? But why all this secrecy?" she wondered to herself as she continued to listen....

Inside, Laurendil gaped at her briefly. "My Lady!" Laurendil curtsied slightly, out of habit. "What are you doing here, so far from the Riddermark?"

Elanor sighed. "That is the problem! I am not supposed to be! But I was not to be left home again! I mean, I love Edoras and Meduseld with all my heart, but the farthest I've been from home is Dol Amroth - and that in a large escourt to visit my mother's people. No one knows I left besides my brothers … and they only let me come because they knew that Lossefalme and myself would not be left behind. But if the King and my Lady were to find out, why..." Elanor broke off crying. Laurendil put her arm around the girl, and she did not shirk away, but moved closer.

Laurendil wondered at the girl. She was brave to defy her parents, but young. "My lady, how old are you?"

Elanor sniffed. "Seventeen … well sixteen, but my birthday is March 15 … when the Lady Eowyn killed that WitchKing … and that is my only hope. That Lady Eowyn arrives soon. Only she will support me leaving home – and keep me from being sent back to Edoras and married off to the son of Gamling or another marshall's son!" She cried again.

"You have to help me though! You are the only one who knows … you must help hide me until she arrives … you are my only hope."

"To think an ELF is my only hope!" said Elanor with a small laugh, in spite of herself.

Just at that moment, outside, Nimbrethil felt someone bump into her. With quick reflexes, Nimbrethil caught the one who had done so, but got a scream in response. With that scream, Nimbrethil looked to the door and saw the shield maiden seeing them, and screamed in utter shock as well. Laurendil had also spun around and saw the two of them.

_Great_.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, I didn't see you …" started the person in Nimbrethil's hold. It was Holly. Earlier, Holly had gone out of the Hall to get some fresh air as all the fun dancing and eating at the feast got too much for her. Unfortunately, she also got slightly lost … all the winding roads appeared the same and now, she was in a dark hall. There were so many rooms … so many turns … trying hard to keep her beating heart down her throat, she was so busy trying to figure out where she was that she ran right into someone that was hiding in the shadows. That person grabbed Holly to steady herself, but Holly – who was completely scared by then, screamed.

Now, she was trying to apologize but Nimbrethil cut her off, motioning that it was okay. Holly then saw what Nimbrethil was looking at, and was surprised to see Laurendil and Éodan ... well she thought it was Éodan but this was a girl... a very terrified looking girl …

Without a word, Nimbrethil and Laurendil exchanged glances. Taking Holly by the arm, Nimbrethil headed towards the room and entered while the Rohirrim princess broke out in sobs again. Laurendil ushered them into the room and took charge...

* * *

Back at the celebrations, Lena was done waiting. She had watched as Aragorn entered the Hall, make his speech, waited until the minstrels started playing … she had _never _waited this long before, and the feast was already in full swing. She was angry, she was annoyed. She would _drag_ Aragorn from the room if need be. She was secure in the knowledge that she could beat him in a knife fight – he may be King, he may be Dunedein, he may be a warrior, but _she _outlived him with experience by a few hundred years. With a resolute air about her, and a confident stride in her steps, she walked over to him and said "I'm done waiting. We're talking NOW." 

Aragorn looked at her with a tilt of his eyebrow. He was used to her ways, and did not take offence. After all, he did say that he would meet with her after the speech. He went with her, and standing behind a curtain, asked, "Alright. What is going on?"

"Shut up and I'll tell you," said Lena, her patience wearing thin, being agitated with the information she had and not liking being set aside so easily, "We have a huge problem. One of my informants has discovered a group of … people, who want you dead. They seem to be the remnants of Sauron's human force."

"That is not possible," Aragorn replied "They were all destroyed!"

"Right.. But their _children _weren't!"

Aragorn gaped at her, "How do you know this?"

Lena sighed, not wanting to divulge her sources … or reveal who she truly was, "For now, that is all I can say. Gather your most trusted advisors and tell me when you're ready to learn more."

With that, she left swiftly, leaving Aragorn to deal with the information in silence. He stepped out of the curtains then, getting a few curious glances which he ignored. He looked for Legolas and Gimli and whispered a few things to them hurriedly. Their faces grim, they quietly and quickly gathered some people.


	7. New Friends

_Thank you for your kind reviews everyone. ;) Be it old or new ... _

_

* * *

_  
_This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it._

* * *

Just as Laurendil closed the door, however, it was quickly opened again, to reveal Gilrean. She surveyed the scene before her: Nimbrethil, Laurendil, Holly and another she did not recognize but who appeared to be of Rohan.

They were staring at her in silence, and Gilrean was suspicious. Earlier, at the Hall, upon coming back to the table after her dance with Elrohir, she noticed that Nimbrethil was not at the table. She had noticed that her sister had been rather gloomy the whole night, and was worried about her. So she had gone out to look for her. And now, finds her in this strange turn of events.

"May I ask what is going on here?" she began, cutting the silence like a knife.

Laurendil was the first to recover, and quickly ushered Gilrean to come in. Gilrean did so, and as she closed the door, Laurendil added, "Perhaps this is the best time to actually _lock_ the door before anyone else comes in?"

Gilrean raised an eyebrow at that, but did as was bidded. The golden haired stranger, garbed in a Man's clothing, was noticeably shaking. Once everyone was seated, Laurendil explained what was happening. As a habit, she was pacing the room as she thought aloud.

"It will not be easy. Eomer does not like to be disobeyed."

Elanor nodded, knowing that all full well. This in itself impressed Laurendil even more. _She is showing enormous strength for one so young and untested (in battle). _

"The only way right now is to hide here until Eowyn comes. I will speak with her, and together, we will approach your father. Perhaps, with the both of us, his wrath might not be so dire. Your brothers would have to answer to him too, I believe," suggested Laurendil.

"But it's not their fault! I mean, they couldn't have stopped us – Lossefalme and I … And they took care of me all the time. Though, of course, the King won't be so hard on them anyway....." Elanor trailed off.

She looked around the room. There was the elf maiden Laurendil, the Gondorian girl Holly and two other elf girls she did not know. Sighing and wiping away the last traces of her tears, Elanor attempted a smile.

"Um, I know we're all serious over me … but um, does anyone have a dress I can wear so I can get out of this armor?" she asked tentatively.

The rest of them looked at her in her heavy suit … then Laurendil laughed. "Of course! Come along. We'll find some nice dresses fit for the Princess of Rohan."

Elanor followed Laurendil, filled with relief. As they reached the door, Laurendil turned to bid the others goodnight.

"It has been a night of revelations, and I sincerely hope everyone realizes the importance of secrecy in this matter," started Laurendil when Nimbrethil nodded, agreeing.

"It need not be said. We all swear not to reveal anything to anyone – your secret is safe with us, Lady Elanor."

Elanor gave a grateful smile, and continued to follow Laurendil out. She was glad that her decision was right, and that Laurendil would help. Despite her initial distaste and distrust of elves, she now had placed her secret with three of them! Life was unusual indeed.

Laurendil guided Elanor to her own chambers, and welcomed her in. Elanor took a sweeping glance of the simple decorated room. Just a bed, table and wardrobe, to which Laurendil was opening. Flipping through some of the dresses in there, Laurendil pulled out a long white dress.

"Here you are, Elanor," she said with a smile. "I think the colour suits you best."

Elanor returned the smile as she gingerly fingered the material. It was soft, and flowy, quite unlike the materials she was used to. As she took the dress, Laurendil commented as she listened, "It sounds to me like the feast is winding down. We must find you a place to sleep where you will not be found. I believe Lady Eowyn will be arriving tomorrow, and we will get this whole thing straightened out."


	8. Danger!

_This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

Later that night, Legolas decided to take a walk. After all, the moon was bright, and the air was warm. He strode down to the stables to look in on his horse. As he walked in, he saw a cloaked figure, hurriedly packing up a saddle. Though the face was hidden, Legolas knew it was Nimbrethil, as he recognized the bow slung across her back.

"What are you doing out so late?" asked Legolas as she spun around to face him, having heard him enter, "You look like you are packing for a journey?"

She continued saddling her horse, and was preparing to mount as she explained, "I can not stay here, Legolas. Something calls me from the shadows. I must go."

Legolas grabbed her arm, and she was slightly startled at the speed he got to her. She didn't turn to face him as he persisted, "I know you Nimbrethil, and I know that nothing I can say will change your mind. But must you go now? Why don't you set out at first light? You must take some rest."

It was more the concern in his voice at the last statement than anything else that made her turn to face him. She could tell the worry in his eyes, but she had other things on her mind at the moment, "I will find no rest. My dreams have been dark of late."

Legolas saw the determined look on her face, yet he tried again, asking softly, his eyes pleading, "Is there nothing I can say to make you change your mind?"

"No, Legolas," said Nimbrethil firmly, taking his hand off hers, "I am going."

He looked at her for a moment, then nodded. "Then I have no choice but to go with you."

Nimbrethil was startled at this, and was about to open her mouth to protest. One look at Legolas's face, however, made her shut it again. She, too, knew Legolas. Once he made up his mind, no one could sway it either. The only difference was, she was not going to try and change his mind. She was silent as he quickly saddled his horse and mounted. Silently, they rode out, thinking that no one saw them leave – but someone did. Gilrean. Her eyes followed their movements and without hesitation, she ran to the store house to gather her things, knowing that she had to follow them.

Quickly making her way to the stables, she just about reached it when Elrohir appeared, "Where are you going, my Lady?"

Gilrean turned around to face him, saying resolutely (as she thought he would protest), "I am following Nimbrethil and Legolas. I saw them ride out. I will not be left behind."

Worry creased his forehead as he said, "You cannot go alone. It is dark, and there are fell things about at this hour of night."

Gilrean almost snorted in disdain, "I do not fear any beast! Now, I must be going." She continued on, but Elrohir was still beside her, following her movements.

"I am coming with you, Gilrean. I will _not_ let you ride out alone."

Though exasperated, Gilrean had no time to argue, "Very well. But hurry!"

It was not long after that two more figures rode out into the night. "_Naralim_, Mirloth!" Gilrean whispered to her horse as they rode out of the gate, fast on the trail left by Nimbrethil and Legolas.

Their hurried departure wasn't unseen either – Laurendil was on her balcony, peering into the darkness. She had just placed Elanor into her own bedroom thinking that it was the best place right now – and as Elanor was going about in her room looking at everything, Laurendil had walked out into the night, needing some air.

At first, nothing was out of place. Laurendil could hear that the celebrations were winding down, despite the very loud singing voices of Merry and Pippin. _Probably drunk_, she thought with a smile. _Or pretending to be so that they don't have to go back to bed yet!_ Still, despite the rather off-key singing and revelry, Laurendil's eyes narrowed as her sharp ears caught the sounds of hoof-beats leaving Rivendell. And thus, she rushed to her balcony. Peering through the darkness, she only managed to see the last rider's horse as it exited. But it was enough. She recognized it to be Elrohir's horse.

_What in the world is that elf up to?_

Shaking her head, Laurendil decided to go and see what was left of the celebrations. Not many people were left - in fact ... Laurendil felt something was wrong. Other than Merry and Pippin, none of the other Fellowship members were around. Where was Aragorn, Legolas and Gimli? And that strange boy earlier?

With that, she began her search. It was not long before she caught some voices floating over from somewhere. Laurendil could make out Aragorn's voice, and another female voice, but even her sharp ears could not make out what they were saying. Quickening her pace, she followed the sound of the voices.

Gilrean and Elrohir rode hard, trying to catch up with Nimbrethil and Legolas. They were in luck – it was not long before they did, for the other two had stopped and were now facing them. Legolas had heard them following them, and so did Nimbrethil, thus they decided to wait for the other two – somehow, it seemed prudent that they were not heard as they traveled in the night. Though exasperated, Nimbrethil knew that Gilrean would have eventually followed her. She was surprised at Elrohir, though.

Soon, Gilrean and Elrohir reached them and sprang form their horses. Gilrean almost ran to Nimbrethil, while Elrohir took the reins of the horses, "Nimbrehtil, why did you leave so suddenly?" she demanded as she reached Nimbrethil.

"I will explain all," replied Nimbrethil as she gave her a look that Gilrean knew all too well. Girlean was silent for a while before she nodded and they waited for Elrohir to join them before Nimbrethil began telling them about her strange dreams and growing fear.

"But what made you come this way? You don't even know what you are looking for!" Gilrean nearly shouted at Nimbrethil, her frustration evident.

"I don't know, Gilrean," said Nimbrethil, looking into the distance. She saw that Legolas had wandered up to the top of a nearby hill when she started talking, "Something just told me to come this way. All will be revealed in time."

Legolas studied the view from atop the hill. As he looked out, he could see smoke rising in the distance. His keen eyes could just make out the far off figures. There was a group of men, heavily cloaked. But there were others, of a strange form. He had not seen one in so long … he narrowed his eyes … it could not be! He ran back to the others.

"Nimbrethil. Your instincts have led you in the right direction. There is a band of Orcs, about a hundred leagues off," announced Legolas.

At this, everyone was surprised. They quickly followed Legolas to the hilltop. It was true. There were a great number of Orcs.

"We must get a closer look," muttered Elrohir. The elves agreed and set out into the forest toward the gathering.

As they drew near, they quietly got off their horses and crept towards the scene. A single voice could now be heard though the source of the voice could not be seen, "Too long have you suffered under King Elessar, exiled to your caves in the mountains!! It is time to rise again!! We attack Rivendell!!"

The Orcs cheered in reply. The Elves looked at each other, worried. "They know Aragorn is in Imladris, and that he is without strength." Nimbrethil whispered.

"They mean to fence us in!" said Gilrean.

"That is a large army. We must bring word to the King. We haven't much time," Legolas sounded extremely worried, though his features didn't betray it. Without any further words, they crept back to their horses and made their way to Rivendell with all speed.


	9. Preparing for Battle

_This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

The elves rode like the wind, their horses more than up to the job. Just as they ran through the gates, Legolas spied a young human boy – whom he recognized to be the young lord of Gondor. The others rode to the stables while Legolas stopped, getting down from his horse. Urgency in the elf's face made the young man stop and listen. After a few seconds, his eyes grew wide and fear shone in them. Without another word, he ran to find the King while Legolas headed for the stables.

His mind raced with the news that Legolas had given him. He must find the King! He must find him soon … but Rivendell was huge, and there were lots of winding paths. He ran on, heading towards the general area of the celebrations, even though he knew the King was not there – but perhaps someone might know.

Just as he rounded a corner, he ran into someone. A slight gasp escaped from the person he bumped into and he instinctively steadied the person. And was taken aback when his hands held soft, delicate arms and a rather familiar face of a wide-eyed maiden wearing a white elven dress.

"Elanor?!" he gasped.

Elanor groaned inwardly – but at least, it was someone that she could trust … She had just left Laurendil's room, despite Laurendil telling her not to go anyway … she now regretted that decision.

Earlier, she had been in the room and was not planning to go anywhere. First, she admired herself in the mirror and had to admit that the soft material of the elven dress did wonders on her. _Why, I look just like the Lady Eowyn _… She then spent the rest of the time exploring the rather sparcely decorated room and it was only her stomach rumbling which brought her out of her thoughts.

"Hmm I haven't eaten since... since..." Unable to remember, she peeked her head out of the door.

"Maybe I'll just look around the corner for her," she thought, and turning to her dogs, she commanded, "Stay Ellosse … Falas … I'll be right back."

She then tiptoed around, being careful not to be seen, but there was no one in sight. She almost gave up until she saw a glimpse of silver hair – and against her better judgement (she was feeling almost invisible in her elven dress), Elanor scurried after it. It was then that she bumped into this running speed demon right.

"Elanor?"

His voice brought her back to the present. She looked at him, dreading the question but in a way, relieved … he asked, "What are you doing here?"

Elanor found herself relating the story to him. With that, he suddenly seemed agitated again. Eowyn. His mother. She had told him she would soon be there. Terror grew on his face as he remembered the danger which was growing just outside of Rivendell. With a hurried apology, he ran off, leaving Elanor looking at him in exasperation. She had hardly finished her tale when he simply ran off … but the look on his face gave her pause. She followed him just as quickly, throwing caution to the winds.

* * *

Laurendil had just reached the gathering and glimpsed Aragorn, Gimli, Elladan, Finrod, Lena and a few others whom she did not recognize were in deep conversation. Before she could show herself, however, there was the sound of someone running fast and it was soon followed by a young figure in black bursting into the scene. Before anyone could react, the young man shouted, almost in desperation and partly winded, "My lord! Orcs are coming! We have to prepare every man and elf strong enough to hold a blade. They seek your blood!! Legolas suggests you find a safe place and stay there." He finished with a gasp.

This brought several reactions. Laurendil stopped short, shocked. ORCS?!

Aragorn looked miffed and offended, "Orcs? Here?! And Legolas said WHAT?!" he shouted in indignation. _Did that elf think __he__ would sit in a safe place while others fought all around him?_

Lena's head shot up but she was hardly surprised. Gimli, on the other hand, was already raring to go, "AARGGHH ... let me at 'em!!".

Elladan was already taking charge, ordering the party to take their positions.

All this happened in an instant. There was no time to think. Memories came rushing upon Laurendil, and she pushed it aside. That had happened a long time ago, and these were only Orcs. At least they didn't have a Balrog ... she shuddered, remembering how terrible they were. Had been.

"Laurendil!" shouted Elladan, turning towards her. She shook herself of the memory, coming back to Middle Earth, "You take the auxillary archers to the top. Your skill will be useful there."

Laurendil nodded, and quickly ran to the armory, shouting orders as she did. Elladan had already organised a group of the main archers to be surrounding the gate entrance. The War of the Rings had made men into warriors very quickly. Laurendil had been around far longer than that, and she had thought that the War of the Rings was going to be the last battle she would have to witness ...

Reaching her room, she quickly changed out of her cumbersome gown and into some leggings and tunic. No time for armour, as she grabbed her bow and quiver full of arrows. It hardly registered in her mind that the young Rohirrim maiden was nowhere to be seen. She had other things on her mind right now … Rushing out, she was just in time to see the human boy getting on his horse, about to gallop out towards the gate.

_WHAT?! Is he committing suicide??_

She shouted at him, but he chose to ignore her, urging the horse forward. She had no choice but to call to the horse instead, telling it in Elvish to stop for her. It did, much to the chagrin and annoyance of the human boy.

"My Lady! Please! I have to go! My mother is out there! I have to help her!" he shouted, still trying to urge the stubborn horse forward as he looked around him desperately.

"But committing suicide is not the way to help her," she tried to reason, but to no avail. Seeing that he was determined to go, Laurendil sighed and patted the mare. It nuzzled her for a moment before running off, the young man obviously relieved that it was finally obeying him.

All of this was observed by Finrod and he shook his head, "Men..." he muttered. Laurendil seemed to worry about him, but Finrod knew instinctively, that he'll be alright. He put this thought aside and relaxed for a while, just enjoying the moment.

Laurendil stood there, watching the young man ride off into the night and was worried. And upon turning back, she watched with surprise the brightest smile she had ever seen on Finrod's face.


	10. The Battle has Begun!

**Chapter 10**

_This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

"What puts you in such a fine mood? We are expecting an attack of the Orcs, and that young boy just rode out to certain death!" exclaimed Laurendil in exasperation at Finrod, her eyes flashing. If she thought that would make him more serious, it proved wrong. Instead, his grin got wider and she could have sworn that he would have burst out laughing if he wasn't holding it all in.

"Exactly! I have been waiting for a decent battle for millenniums! And these Orcs, _excuse me_, are nothing compared to Sauron," Finrod said nonchantly, "And don't worry about the young human. He'll be alright. After all, his mother _was_ the one who slayed the Witch King."

He unsheathed his sword and looked at it lovingly, "If you ask me, this party gets better and better." Laurendil watched him as he admired and stroked his sword, and sighed as he sheathed it back into his scabbard. _This must wait...arrows first,_ he thought and grinned at Laurendil. "I'll go and accompany Aragorn".

Laurendil just stood there, watching him go with her mouth slightly agape. He was actually _happy _… and he was actually whistling!!

_Men_!

Laurendil gritted her teeth. All throughout history, they've always loved fighting. Or find an excuse to fight even more, even pretending or saying that it was all for honour. Hah. Laurendil hated war. Hated fighting. Hated the sufferings that caused it. Hated _anything _that had anything to do with fighting. _What IS with Men and this stupid honour to uphold and and … there is NOTHING .. nothing to be gained at all … the stupid House of Fëanor with their stupid Oath_ … Laurendil stopped a moment, her eyes misting with tears as it always did whenever she thought of her mother … her mother who had suffered so much because of that Oath ... almost as much as her father did.

Laurendil shook herself out of her thoughts. But Finrod was right about one thing at least. With his skills, and the Fellowship ... what's a few bunch of Orcs? Laurendil could even hear Gimli and Legolas starting that count of theirs again. She sighed, heading to the top to join the rest of the archers.

The Orcs were now in site, just over the hill. There were many more out of sight. The elves could almost smell them now. From the other direction, in rode the Gondorian rider with Eowyn. Somehow, they had survived. They were both a little shaken, but were both feeling physically fine. Eowyn went inside and the dark rider stayed out. The Orcs were chanting now – apparently, there were more than they had thought.

Nimbrethil ran as fast as she could the the store house. She grabbed her bow and her long knife. She strapped on what little armour she had. "I never thought I'd have to fight Orcs in Rivendell!" she mumbled to herself. She then ran outside to join Legolas and Gilrean with the Archers above.

"Now, Gilmi, how about a little game, for old times sake?" Legolas said with a smile as he turned to his old friend.

The dwarf grinned in return and growled in reply as he raised his axe, "Okay, pointy-ears, but I can _still_ out score you!"

Gilrean took a deep breath as she readied herself, stringing a silver arrow to her golden bow. The Orcs were now very close and she surveyed the numbers in front of her. Nimbrethil came up beside her and patted her on the shoulder.

"This may be the last battle we ever have to fight," Nimbrethil began and Gilrean looked at her sister as she continued, "Let's make it good!"

For a moment, Gilrean felt fear striking her heart. This was a battle, and in every battle there is death. She looked at everyone around her … would all of them still remain tomorrow? It was hard to imagine the seriousness of the situation, though, with Legolas and Gimli arguing about who would get the most count. And among this contrast of situation, who should approach but Finrod, who was humming some old tune and playing with the string of his bow.

"You are going to compete who slays more Orcs?" asked Finrod with a huge grin on his face. He laughed, and swinging his bow across his shoulder, grabbed Legolas's and Gimli's shoulder as he shouted, "That's the spirit! I would join in, but it seems to be a little something you two have been doing for a long time ... wouldn't want to interrupt." He winked at them and his eyesbrows raised a little as he spotted Nimberthil, giving her an admiring glance.

"You look as one of the Noldor and yet you are a Sindarin elf," said Finrod appraisingly, "I am looking forward to fight alongside you. This place will not be overrun … " His voice then lowered and was mingled with sudden sadness as his eyes got a far away look for a moment.

Legolas and Nimbrethil exchanged glances. If anybody at all had a reason to hate Orcs more than anything else then it was Finrod, once a mighty king. Except for maybe Laurendil, who always seemed to have her hackles raised when Orcs were mentioned – but she kept her secret to herself. Everybody's thoughts then turned to Laurendil, who was a few distance away from them, talking with Faramir and Aragorn about what the best strategy for defense was. Although they disagreed on a few things, they finally came to a consensus after a few minutes.

While all of this activity was going on, no one really noticed a lone, hesitant figure who was wringing her hands and looking around her. It was Holly, and she was very confused … and scared. Orcs? A real battle? She didn't know what to do. She had only heard tales of this fearsome race and of the War of the Rings – everyone seemed so busy and knew what to do. But she didn't. She looked around her desperately, and was greatly relieved to see familiar faces: Laurendil, Faramir and Aragorn.

Holly could tell that they were in the middle of a very important conversation, so she stood out of the way and waited until they were done. She couldn't help but overhear their conversation and was afraid of all that needed to be done. She could not help a gasp that escaped her lips and everyone looked at her direction, making her feel extremely uncomfortable. Faramir was the one that looked most displeased, however, for he disliked it when anyone listens in without invitation. He gave her a glare that would discourage anyone, and Holly stepped back in fear, not knowing what else to do. Laurendil noticed this and touched Faramir's shoulder, saying something softly to him and he grumbled something in return but he did not look upon Holly again. To which, she was relieved and felt slightly better until a call came through the air.

"_Naur_!" an elven archer called from above. The first wave of Orcs had advanced.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and peered into the darkness. "The Orcs are almost upon us. The first principle of warfare is that the army with the highter ground has the advantage," stated Aragorn, "The Orcs now have that advantage. They have us trapped!" he said in exasperation.

"They mean to flood down the steep walls of the valley and knock us downward. We must lure them into the valley first, while we ourselves take to the high ground," said Faramir.

"Yes, I agree. But how? There is no time!" Laurendil asked.

"Legolas, Gilrean and I will take a small band of soldiers. We will hold them at bay while you ready yourselves above," said a voice from behind them. It was Nimbrethil. "The Orcs are not known for their intelligence. They will follow us, thinking we are easy kill."

"Almost like … A DIVERSION!!" exclaimed Legolas with a knowing grin.

"Yes, Legolas. A diversion. We must trap THEM in the valley. Once we have them there, the rest of the forces must sweep down on them, taking them by surprise." stated Nimbrethil.

"What you propose is dangerous, my Lady. There is little chance of your escape," said Aragorn.

"I see no other way," replied Nimbrethil, calm and ready. She did not fear death. Gilrean and Legolas were standing beside her, ready to go as well, their faces determined.

Aragorn was silent for a moment and nodded. He then turned to Lena, who was standing nearby, seemingly bored. "Well, aren't you going to help?" he asked.

Lena looked at him unblinkingly and said "No, I don't think so. You seem to have it under control."

Faramir looked upon Lena, and asked Aragorn, "Why are you asking her? She's no more than a thief, and would hardly be interested in matters like this.

Lena glared at Faramir and made a very rude gesture. Aragorn ignored both and asked Lena again, "Why aren't you going to help?"

Lena just sighed as she fingered her weapons, explaining, "I tried to tell you about this earlier, but you didn't want to prolong the feast. So now there is this great commotion and battle ahead – and I don't feel the least bit sorry. Or do I need to help."

"You mean you _knew_ about this?" Gimli growled, "How?"

Lena rolled her eyes upwards and said slowly, as if talking to a young boy, "I am a thief, remember? And I keep my informants' secrets." Turning to Aragorn, she sniffed, "But if you really want help, fine, I'll fight – but you better be ready to face the original white wizard."

Laurendil's head jerked up at this and she looked upon Lena intensely, "What 'White Wizard?"

Lena simply smiled coyly as she answered before disappearing into the shadows, "You shall see."

"There is no time for this now," muttered Aragorn, as each of them tried to decipher Lena's cryptic words. Just then, a voice broke into the air.

"I will fight with you, Lady Nimbrethil, if you will have me."

Everyone turned towards the voice. It was the young Gondorian boy. Faramir's expression turned to worry as he said firmly, "No son, it is too dangerous. I cannot allow it."

The young man looked steadily at his father, straight into his eyes as he said firmly, "Father, I am no longer a boy. I am ready to be tested in battle."

In his heart, Faramir knew he was right. He battled against his own heart and finally said, "Very well. Then I will go also."

"And I," said Aragorn.

This time, it was Laurendil who protested, "But you cannot, my Lord! It is almost certain death! The people need their King!"

Aragorn acknowledged this, but he held Laurendil's hand as he said, "I cannot back away from danger. My people are in danger. I must fight. It is you, Laurendil, who must lead the attack from above. I trust only you to do this."

Laurendil was about to protest but seeing the determined look in his eyes and the set stance of his body, Laurendil knew that nothing could be said to dissuade Aragorn. She nodded, and watched as the five of them set off: Aragorn, Legolas, Nimbrethil, Faramir and his son – the young knight of Gondor whom she had never found out the name. Just then, Finrod got up and joined them, whistling a tune as he did so. Laurendil rolled her eyes upwards and shaking her head, set off to do what needed to be done.

Each of them were silent as they mounted on their horses and began to ride toward the gate. They drew their swords. Aragorn had a look of grim anger on his face as the gates slowly opened, letting them through. They had barely exited when they began to slay Orcs left and right, trying to push them into the valley. The fighting was intense. Soon, the riders and their horses were full of sweat and blood as they continued to hack their way through.

Just then, an Orc raised his bow in the direction of Aragorn. Everyone was busy with the Orcs around them that this was not seen – except by the son of Faramir. He knew that there would not be enough time to warn Aragorn, so on instinct, he pushed himself up on his horse, and jumping, knocked Aragorn off his horse. The arrow sailed right where the King would have been if he had not been tackled off his horse. The others, not noticing, rode on, leaving the two behind.

Nimbrethil was among the first in front, and as she rode, her heart was pounding in her chest. She kept to her horse, slaying as many Orcs as she saw. She barely noticed Finrod and Gilrean next to her, who were a force to be reckoned with. She just looked up when she noticed that Legolas had been knocked off his horse and was surrounded. Without further thought, Nimbrethil rode toward him, killing as she went. When she reached him, she leapt off Luinil and stood beside him, fighting off the Orcs.

"How many are you on?" Nimbrethil asked Legolas.

"About eighteen, I think!" He smiled, ducking and killing Orcs as they came.

* * *

_Naur_: Fire 


	11. We shall fight

**Chapter11**

_This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it._

_

* * *

_

Holly stood nervously as she watched everyone riding off to fight the Orcs. She was very scared but wanted to help somehow. What could she do? She didn't really have fighting skills … suddenly, she remembered Elanor hiding in Laurendil's room. Her eyes grew wide as she realized that Elanor would probably not know anything about the Orcs! She could be in danger. Picking up her skirts, Holly ran to go warn her.

On her way to the room, Holly stopped abruptly when she came across Eowyn. Holly was so flustered that she told Eowyn everything. With a determined set of her mouth, Eowyn took Holly's hand and together, they went to find Elanor.

Elanor, at that moment, was walking back to Laurendil's room. This was certainly a night of surprises. After encountering her cousin – the Lady Eowyn and Prince Faramir's son – Elanor decided it was best to simply go back before anyone else saw her. She found herself thinking about her cousing – she hadn't even known he had come! Her eyebrows came together as she wondered about his reaction … he sure was worried though about the Lady … but why should he be? Did he know something she did not?

On her way, she ran into Holly and the Lady Eowyn.

"Elanor! There are Orcs!" blurted Holly, her voice slightly tinged with near panic.

"What? Orcs? Here?" Elanor was shocked. And scared. Her mind started speculating as she looked around her. There was not enough force (or power) here to hold off a siege of Orcs … what could they do? As her mind raced, she barely caught some of the words Holly was saying in a rush " ... and also something about a White Wizard..." White Wizard? Her mind reeled with the implications and confusions. Yet, she knew just one thing – she just had to fight! Or if not, go to get help!

"Come Holly!" she cried as she ran off to find Laurendil, "We've got to find Laurendil!"

"Laurendil is this way!" shouted Holly, pointing in the opposite direction. Nodding, Elanor grabbed Holly's hand and told her to lead the way while Eowyn followed behind.

"Laurendil!" shouted Elanor upon reaching her. "What of these Orcs?"

Laurendil turned to face her, surprised to find the young maiden there with them. As she opened her mouth to reply, the horn of Gondor filled the air.

"My cousin!" cried Elanor, her eyes growing wide while Eowyn gasped and rushed to the side. "We must ride to his aid! I fear no Orc!" continued Elanor, and ran off before Laurendil could stop her. Laurendil watched the maiden go, marveling a bit at the energy the young woman was capable of. Although worried, there was nothing Laurendil could do about Elanor for she had her hands full with the archers. She glanced over the edge to find the source of the sound, and saw that the boy and Aragorn were standing back to back, swords extended outward and hacking at any Orcs that came within their circle. She could see no one else, and wondered where the others were …

** On the Battlefield  
**

"_Eighteen_?" shouted Finrod, who galloped towards Legolas and Nimbrethil, Gilrean on his side, both shooting Orcs while they rode. "Your skills are not what they used to be, Legolas son of Thranduil! Come on, I've been out of this for ages and I can still beat you!"

Legolas simply grinned at him, hardly slowing down in his attacks upon the Orcs. The Orcs now had to fight both Legolas and Nimbrethil, who broke the circle surrounding them wider and wider, and Finrod with Gilrean, who rode around them and shot arrows faster than the eyes could see. Finrod's heart sang. He was back where belonged, his friends by his side. The Orcs staggered, tried to escape but had no chance of slipping away.

Suddenly they heard a horn blowing …

"The horn of Gondor," breathed Legolas under his breath, his elven body aware to every movement around him. Without a thought, nor a look, Legolas' head perked up and calling his horse, he jumped on easily as it ran to him, and rode to where the sound was coming from.

Gilrean was surprised for a moment to see Legolas riding off and she turned to the sound of the horn – and saw the reason. Turning her horse, she rode with great speed towards the King and the young knight of Gondor who were being encircled by Orcs.

** Rivendell   
**

Elanor's mind was in a turmoil as she thought of her cousin out there … yet, her resolve was firm. Strangely enough, she was calm. She ran back to Laurendil's room and took out her bag – thinking about the irony of the whole thing. She had brought her entire armour to complete her disguise as a young warrior, and little did she suspect then that she would actually be needing it for battle. And not just for show. Within minutes, she was garbed in full armor, sword and spear in hand. Elanor ran to the stables, encountering her brothers and father and she stopped, her heart in her throat.

King Eomer faced the young man that came running up to them. "I am coming with you," he said, his voice raspy – probably from the running. Eomer nodded, and she followed them into the stables, glad that her own father had not recognized her in her armour.

And so the five Riders of Rohan, mounted on their mearas, fled out of the gates of Rivendell. As they rode, Elanor blew the horn of Eorlingas that hung from Lossefalme's saddle. The horn of her cousin blew in return. Fear entering her chest for the first time, she lifted her sword in the air and let go a cry of "Death!" feeling just like the Lady Eowyn at Pelennor. Her brothers answered her cry.

"We are coming, cousin … just hold on," Elanor murmured in her mind...

** On the Battlefield**

His hand was getting tired. Sweat marred his brow. Yet, his resolve did not falter. Bringing his horn to his lips again, he blew … and a second horn blew in return. He quickly turned to the sound and saw five Riders of the mark riding hard in answer to the call. There had never been a more welcome sound to the knight's young ears. He allowed himself a small grin, the biggest change of facial expression the King had seen in the young Gondorian since first meeting the son of Faramir and Eowyn some years ago.

Meanwhile, a few distances away, high atop a tree branch, Lena surveying the battle in front of her. She was exasperated, to say the least. All if this could have been prevented if they had just listened to her at the beginning. But she knew she carried no weight in the King's circle – even though Aragorn and Legolas were her friends. Everyone else simply saw her as a common thief, and this was something she accepted – yet, it did not mean she did not mind the constant sneering and put downs.

Lena reflected upon her childhood … she had never known her heritage, since she had been abandoned very young, and had grown up on the streets relying on her wits to survive. A small grin broke her face as she thought of the street and the "other people" there. Among thieves, she was almost royalty. Thieves everywhere looked up to her, and they had no idea why she had suddenly went clean. Come to think of it … neither did she really.

Her attention wandered back to the battle, as she spied Legolas rapidly slashing Orcs left and right – but he was so intent on the Orcs in front of him that he wasn't aware of the Orc right behind him. Lena drew out a knife from her wrist and threw it, hitting the Orc squarely between the eyes. Legolas turned around just at that moment and recognized the knife protruding from the Orc's forehead. Smiling, he turned towards the tree, and as he suspected, saw her in the tree. He grinned and saluted, before turning back to the battle at hand, his lips moving while counting the Orcs that he slay. Lena settled back into the tree … no one seemed to see her there and she liked being invisible. She felt more secure that way – it _was _more secure that way. She looked with interest as a band of Rohirrim grew closer to the surrounded King…

Elanor cared not for the King at that moment. Closer and closer she was getting to them, she being so far ahead of her brothers and father – and all that was upon Elanor's mind was her cousin. Her heart and soul was devoted to saving her cousin from the Orcs. They were very close, both in age and mind and if he died, it would be her death as well.

Suddenly they came upon a band of Orcs, and with a shout, Lossefalme lept over the spears, and Elanor swiped out her sword, cutting off an Orc's head … then another and another, as she fought her way closer to her cousin. Blowing again the horn, she shouted, "Forth Eorlingas!" as her brothers and herself made a final charge. She was soon separated but focused in on the circle that was drawing tighter and tighter. Crying with such fury that the Orcs were indeed a bit scared, she gathered herself and Lossefalme and leapt into the circle, trampling several Orcs.

Killing several Orcs with one swipe of her sword, Elanor cried out, "My cousin! Come, I will save you!" and reached out her hand.

He took it, but would not pull himself up. "I must stay here with the King," he replied calmly, a true knight of Gondor.

"So it is … and I will stay and fight until my brothers arrive," said Elanor and the two them blew their horns together – of Gondor and of Rohan (both actually of the two peoples) and fought side by side: Elanor on Lossefalme and her cousin on foot –Shieldmaiden of Rohan and Knight of Gondor, defending the High King … but they both knew that if no more help arrived, they would soon be overwhelmed.

Suddenly, they heard several Orcs crying out and saw a horse moving at speed which took their breath away, they saw that it was a wizard. He was brandishing his staff in one hand, and a sword in another, using both with equal skill as he slashed down Orcs two at once and kept on going, leaving some breathing space for those around him.

**_Meanwhile ..._**

Lena looked at the latest development with interest. As secure as she felt on the tree branch, she knew it was time to act. She would wait till after the battle until she burdened their minds with the important details. With a frightening roar, she leapt from the branch, two knives in hand, and began beheading Orcs with a simple and rather poetic slashing motion. Laurendil started laughing suddenly, (snorting as she always did to her horror) alarming Holly and Itarilde. Holly was already so nervous from the battle scene in front of her: everyone seemed to be surrounded by Orcs ... and death ... so much blood ... so why was Laurendil laughing? Had she lost it? She was supposed to take them to higher ground ...

Laurendil stopped as suddenly as she had started, seeing the fear and panic in Holly's eyes. "I'm sorry, dear, that was perhaps ... unsettling." She still couldn't keep the smile from her face, though, laughing at some private joke. "Come! Archers! TO HIGHER GROUND!" Turning back to them, she winked, "Do not worry. You have before you, a bunch of highly strung experienced warriors who obviously found court life and peace a little bit too boring."

She ordered two archers to protect Holly and Itarilde, who were obviously untrained in battle. Without another word, she led the elves swiftly to higher ground. If they were to get an advantage, this was essential. Horns were heard everywhere, signaling help and for a moment, she faltered as she felt a powerful being entering. There were no more Wizards, or Ishtari in Middle Earth. That was why she had been so surprised when Lena talked about the original White Wizard. Was she referring to Gandalf? If so, why did he come back? Or Saruman? Which was impossible, since he died at the hands of Grima. Then again, Finrod was supposed to be as the hospitable guest of Namo, too ... perhaps miracles or unexpected things could happen all the time …

**_Back to the two cousins ..._**

Elanor heard cries from all around; mainly those of Orcs, but she could occassionaly hear the screams of Elf and Men as they were pierced by arrows or spears. As she paused for a moment, an Orc fell onto Lossefalme's rump, sword still in hand to stab her. She turned and found her cousin standing with a small smile and a bloody sword.

"Good thing I found you to save you," he replied.

Elanor grinned in the midst of the battle, then went on fighting-her sword darting this way and that, Lossefalme rearing and stamping on Orcs as well. All of a sudden, an arrow pierced Elanor's shoulder btwn her armour and she cried out in pain. If she had not been a Rohirrim, born and bred on horses, she would have fallen to her death for sure; but instead she kept on fighting. Her cousin now staying close to her side, the number of Orcs around them was not shrinking but growing and the pain from the arrow grew. Taking a deep breath, she blew her horn a last time, accompanied by that of Gondor.

From the midst of the archers, Laurendil heard a sound that gave her chills from her head to her toes: the horns of Gondor and Rohan blowing together. "Elanor!" she thought and hurried to see what was happening. "Anárion! You take the others into position. And let the arrows rain upon the Orcs the moment you do!"

Anárion nodded, his lithe form steady as he made his way to the front, taking charge, "Arcanen! To me!" he shouted as he ran along. Laurendil watched them go, knowing that they could very well manage it until she returned. Aragorn had entrusted her to take charge, but she could not ignore the Horns of Gondor and Rohan blowing together.

Times like this, she wished she was in Greenwood or _somewhere_ with tall trees so she could view the entire scene. As it was, this position would have to do. Quickly darting her keen eyesight left and right, she could make out several small groups fighting:

As usual, Gimli and Legolas were together - probably counting their kills. With them, were Finrod, Gilrean and Nimbrethil. It was an impressive play. The Orcs had to fight both Legolas and Nimbrethil who were on the ground - who broke the circle surrounding them wider and wider, while Finrod and Gilrean, who rode around them and shot arrows faster than the eyes could see. The latter two fighting skills were impressive, and the Orcs had no chance. They were not in any danger.

Laurendil's eyes scanned elsewhere. Aragorn, the young Gordon youth _and Elanor?_ were surrounded. This was not good. Her brothers were too busy with Orcs at the boundary, and even though Laurendil could see the Wizard approaching, brandishing his staff left and right, and Legolas with his team starting to come over upon hearing the horn - they would not ... or might not ... reach them in time. The Orcs numbers were overwhelming and it seemed as if the whips were at their very backs, fighting ferociously as they were intent only on one purpose: to kill the King.

The distance she was at was 200 leagues, but her bow could reach that distance. They needed some extra time while Anárion came into place. Taking position, ignoring the rush of people around her as they ran to the top, she focused and let loose an arrow. It hit its target, felling an Orc that was about to rush at the Gondor youth. Another arrow stopped an Orc behind Aragorn. And yet another, and another as her hands became almost a blur as the arrows came flying through. She now focused her targets on those Orcs surrounding Elanor, as the young maiden was wounded badly.


	12. Victory!

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

It was only a few minutes, but it had felt like hours. Elladan and Elrohir shouted their battle cries as they led the mounted force forward, while Anárion had the archers send the arrows ahead of them in a rain of death. The Orcs seemed disoriented, unable to comprehend the attack from all around them. They saw with widening eyes the advancing elf twins, the rain of arrows piercing its targets all around them, the Wizard with his staff ... everywhere, the Orcs were the ones who were now badly overrun. Screaming in panic and fear, they ran. Right where they were being steered to – the valley. Legolas and Nimbrethil continued to fight, clearing their way to Aragorn. 

"Seventy-four, Seventy-five," Legolas still kept count under his breath as the Orcs fell one by one.

Soon the Orcs were trapped in the valley. Laurendil signaled to Anárion and the army flowed down to join the fight. The air was filled with the cries of war – though it was made sweeter by the fact that it was mostly the terrified cries of the Orcs. Elanor found her strength draining as she swung her sword with both hands. Orcs all around her though began to fall, pierced with arrows. Looking to see where they were coming from, Elanor though she saw a glint of silver hair and smiled in spite of her pain. "Ay, the second time that elf has saved me!" she thought to herself.

The Orcs began to fall back and retreat to the valley. Her cousin moved from her side to fight off the remaining Orcs with the King. A pair of Orcs moved towards her, swords ready. One fell a foot from Lossefalme, an arrow in the back of its neck. The other she managed to gut with her sword. Her vision began to blur, the world to sway. With a cry, she fell from Lossefalme and blacked out. Seeing Elanor fall, her Gondorian cousin let out a shout and ran to her side. Removing part of her armour, he could see that the wound was serious. Kissing her forehead for luck, he then placed her on Lossefalme, slouched low over the horse's neck.

"Lossefalme, bear her swift and harmless back to the gates. Hurry!" He patted her rump and off Lossefalme went. Then he ran off with the King to defeat the Orcs.

From afar Laurendil saw the spotted mearas and its wounded rider flying lightly towards the gates of Rivendell. There were still scattered Orcs about so the elf maiden shot them down one by one, ensuring safe passage back to the Homely House for the Rohirric pair. As they drew closer, Laurendil ran down, leaving Anárion in charge, with a terrifying thought in her mind: what if the girl was already dead! The form had been still throughout the journey, and it was only through skill of the horse that its burden had not been dislodged.

The brave mearas thundered through, and caught the eye of Gilrean. She stopped fighting for a moment, taking deep breaths, and looking about her at all the battle scenes. From behind she heard a shattering breath, and turned to see an Orc, knife raised, and ready to strike her. She acted quickly, and stabbed him, but the edge of his blade caught her hand.  
She gave a small shout of pain.

Nimbrethil turned, and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine," Gilrean replied, through gritted teeth as she turned to fight another Orc. "Fifty-six." She said under her breath.

The wizard had heard Gilrean shout, and did not think it to be a small matter. "Your hand! Will you be alright?" he asked Gilrean.

"I'm fine," replied Gilrean.

"Are you sure?" he asked, his eyes worried as he looked at her carefully.

"Yes," insisted Gilrean.

"You should get that treated," replied the wizard, nonplussed. He then turned around to look for more Orcs as he thought out loud, "Who planned this, and who could have gotten an Orc army?" The wizard, now a little bit madder then he was before at the Orcs and who ever planned this, kept looking for any Orcs that might remain.

Though everyone's attention was on the battle and no one noticed, there on top of a hill, stood a handsome grey steed and on him was an elven woman, hidden under her silver cloak. If her cloak was to be off, folks would see that she had a pale face along with light golden hair like the pale sun. Her eyes were a deep blue that never seemed to close. This was Nessima Silverleaf, from the Enchanted Lake hidden in Lorien. Her sword was still in her sheath and she did not ride down to help right away. Instead, for a moment, she stood and watched, memories of other battles coming back to her. Memories, she would rather forget.

Back at the valley, Laurendil took one look at the battle scene, and knew that the others had it under control. Laughter and singing was even wafting through to her. Her eyes rolled upwards as she recognized the laugh. Gods, that darn elf is enjoying himself too much! No wonder Namo threw him out, she thought ruefully ...

Letting loose her last arrow, she whistled to a nearby horse and swung herself atop with ease. Riding towards Rivendell, she hardly noticed slicing Orc throats as she rode by them, so automatic were her actions. Finally catching up with Lossefalme as the both of them rushed through the doors of Rivendell, Laurendil quieted the horse. She jumped down from her own steed and took the unconscious Elanor down and headed towards the Quad.

She was relieved to see that some of the elf maidens had taken the initiative to set up some beddings and medicine for the returning wounded. Some were already being attended to. Waving one elf aside, but Laurendil put Elanor down and checked the wound. It was deep, and most likely poisoned by the looks of it. Laurendil sighed, taking out the athalas she had. It was a good thing that Elrond had imparted his knowledge to her all those years ago. Tearing the shirt slightly, Laurendil began to work.

Back in the midst of battle, Finrod had no imagination of time. There may have been hours, maybe only minutes, the latter probably true. The only thing the elves understood at the time was death: either theirs or of the Orcs. Finrod had no arrows in his quiver and he was using his long sword for some time already. they were moving towards the sound of the horn.

The high time of the battle seemed to be over. There were no new Orcs coming from any direction, and the remaining ones were slowly deciding, that facing three elves and a dwarf, who are still outnumbered, may not be a wise decision at all. Some of them tried to flee, some managed to do so. They did not chase them but fought the remaining ones, now side by side with Aragorn. The young Gondorian soldier was there, unharmed. The Rohirrim girl was gone, either lying dead somewhere or taken to a safe place; Finrod assumed the latter. He noticed that some of the Orcs are killed with Laurendil's arrows, and smiled at the sight. Nothing could have pleased him more...

Meanwhile, the Gondorian knight continued to swing his sword at each Orc. He was beginning to get tired. Just then, an Orc appeared on his left that he did not see. He felt the Orcs breath, and turned, just as the Orc's sword came down across the side of the young knight's face. He immediately dropped his sword for a quick moment to clutch the wound. He did not scream, only grunted. He grabbed the Orc by the neck and snapped it 180 degrees. The Orc crumpled to the ground. The son of Faramir picked up his sword again and blew his horn a little louder.

The sound was picked up by the sharp ears of Laurendil, who had just patched up the now sleeping Elanor. She smiled, as this time, it was a sound of victory. The Orcs were being slaughtered. GOOD thought Laurendil as she went about the wounded. It wouldn't be long before the Men ... and women ... returned. Things needed to be ready.


	13. Unexpected News

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, HAldaron), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not **own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Dawn broke through the horizon, startling Laurendil. It was morning already? The fight had lasted throughout the night, and she hadn't even noticed, so intent was she at the tasks before her. She was moving from one wounded to another, making sure that those who came in were tended to, and those who had been, were comfortable. Her bow and empty quiver were kept beside Elanor, but her twin blades were still with her, sheathed on each side. A bit unusual decoration for a healer, but like her father always said, "Be prepared." Never kill without reason; but never let that reason be "power". 

Laurendil's eyes misted over for a while, as it always did when thoughts of her father came to her mind. She blinked them away, wishing that the memories could be so easily wiped away … she had always been Daddy's little girl, but even at a young age, she knew that her father held a terrible burden and sadness. Even when he was laughing with her, his eyes had been full of pain. He would often go on long walks to clear his mind when the days were dark. The walks became longer and longer until one day, he simply never returned. She had been a baby at that time. Only 10 years old ... Shaking herself and chiding her thoughts, she focused on tending to the wounded.

Holly, sick of standing and watching, had gone to help the wounded. She had a little skill with healing people, so at last she could make herself useful. In the valley below, the fighting was still furious, but it was beginning to slow down. Most of the Orcs were dead and some were retreating into the hills and out of the valley. When Nimbrethil saw this, she ran after them in anger. "None of them should live!" she growled, her warrior face a sight to behold. She had refilled her quiver and charged after them, furiously shooting arrows as she went.

Nimbrethil had been wounded in the arm, just below her shoulder, by an arrow. It caused her great pain, but she went on. She chased them to the foot of the cliffs until they had all disappeared. She could no longer go on. Nimbrethil turned and slowly made her way back to her companions, every step that of pain, but she gritted her teeth and walked on. Finrod watched Nimbrethil's progress and laughed quietly. Then he looked for some arrows and joined with her: one look at Finrod's face and Nimbrethil's own broke into a grin. The both of them then started releasing arrows into the darkness, and every one of them returned a cry or a sound of dead body thumping on the ground. Such sounds made his grin wider, and he ignored the pain his wounds were giving him. He was lightly wounded as the others, having an arrow in his leg and a sword cut on his right side. He knew that the wounds will eventually cause a problem, but this was not the moment to worry about them. This was the moment to hear more thuds of bodies falling on the ground!

Finrod looked around. All the Orcs who could flee, had already ran away. The ground was littered with corpses. They needed to be piled and burned of course, but only after the companions had regained their strength. Their arrows spent, they silently gathered around Aragorn, ready to head back. Gilrean was also wounded, and Aragorn had many bleeding scratches. It was hard to tell how the others were faring, as they were all covered with dark Orc blood and were exhausted almost to death. Except for maybe Legolas, who seemed almost as clean and untouched as he was in the beginning. Before he and Gimli could sum up their bodycount, however, Aragorn ordered everyone to return.

They called their horses, who had been waiting nearby, and slowly rode back, still alert. The young Gondorian knight jumped onto his horse, blood dripping from his head as well as several other places on his body. The entire left side of his face was covered in blood, though not as much on the right. He rubbed his eye impatiently, feeling that there was something wrong with it – perhaps something had gotten into it in the midst of it all. All of this, he bore in silence as they rode onwards towards Rivendell.

Lena, having left her horse in the stable, came to an easy walk with the others until she finally caught up with Legolas.

"Aragorn will be wanting a complete explanation for this," Legolas said quietly, looking at her.

"Ay, that he will," agreed Gimli.

Lena wiped her knife on a leaf and said, "Well, I don't know it all really. But I DO know a good bit. All I'm going to say is that Treebeard made a mistake letting Saruman free." And with that statement, she walked off, leaving Gimli and Legolas to exchange confused – and worried – glances.

Elanor sighed and twitched as she woke up, but she gasped in pain as she moved to sit up.

"Aaayyyy!" she cried, grabbing her sore parts. Seeing the Gondorian girl in the distance, she hissed: "Holly! Holly! What happened?"

Holly jumped up from where she had been resting for a moment and hurried to Elanor's bedside. "Quiet, my lady. You have just woken up. You should be lucky that Laurendil knew how to save you!"

Elanor managed a weak grin, for the pain was getting to her again. "Ha.. three times I owe my life to this elf maiden!"

Sighing, she looked around. "Where is everyone else? Where is my cousin? My brothers?"

Holly shook her head. "I do not know my lady. But if what Laurendil said was true, if it were not for you, your cousin and the King would have been …" She trailed off not wishing to say that awful word.

"Ay, my cousin is a foolish boy. I love him still though. But what happened to me? How did I get here?" Holly recounted the story as Elanor settled back into the pillows. All of a sudden, Elanor popped up, wrenching her shoulder and screaming in pain.

"The Lady Eowyn! And my Mother! Where are they? They will be furious! My mother at least..." rambled on Elanor, her face showing her intense worry.

"Be still, my lady. They have not been by yet. Your mother still does not know that you are here," said Holly reassuringly

"That is good," Elanor sighed in relief, feeling more relaxed. "I think I will take just a short nap. Wake me when my cousin and brothers return." Without waiting for a reply, the wounded Shieldmaiden of Rohan dropped off into a pain-escaping sleep.

The riders arrived and passed through the gates. They were alert, but everything was as quiet as last evening. Laurendil hurried towards them. While Aragorn went off to talk with Lena, Finrod stopped her, touching her shoulder slightly, "Could someone please watch over Laurendil? He's got an arrow to his shoulder."

Laurendil looked at him, utterly confused, "Look after whom?"

"Laurendil, my horse," he replied innocently, and seemingly to be surprised at the elf Laurendil's indignant expression, he asked with wide, innocent eyes, "Hey, what's wrong with the name? He is golden, after all."

Laurendil's face was red with anger, but there was no retort that would come to her lips. Her thoughts were teeming with words that could not be said - not only did that darn elf care nothing about the seriousness of the battle or any others that were wounded there, he had also named his horse after her! That annoying little ... mumbled Laurendil to herself, ignoring the fact that he was hardly little …

Suddenly she heard Aragorn's voice calling after her. "I have some information that might interest you."

Stopping, Laurendil then walked over to Aragorn, who turned to Lena and said, "Tell her what you told me."

Lena looked down, slightly embarrassed all of the sudden. "Well," she began, "you know how Treebeard released Saruman and all … well … one of my informants has been able to gain a position in Saruman's good graces, and according to him … well, let's just say that Saruman hasn't taken losing very well. There seems to be more Orcs that escaped the war so long ago."

Laurendil looked quite taken aback. "There's more?" she asked. Aragorn nodded.

"Um, if you don't mind me asking," said Laurendil, "Who are these informants of yours?"

Lena paused and said, "They're thieves I've been able to pay off with gold for information Before Laurendil could respond, the hobbits came bounding in, shouting, "But it cannot be!".

Everyone turned to look at them as Pippin, now the Thain of the Shire, explained, "When we returned to the Shire after Frodo destroyed the One Ring, we found that Saruman had overtaken the Shire. Well, we soon took care of that, and to put a long story short, Saruman is dead. Grima himself gave the killing blow. All this is before the Fourth Age itself."

"Yes," nodded Merry enthusiastically, "He's definitely dead. Dead. It can't be him!"

I looked pointedly at Finrod, "What you say is true, for unless you're an irritating elf, I doubt that any slain souls could have escaped their Realm."

Finrod just gave a huge smile, then turned all serious, "Perhaps it is someone that looks like Saruman? No offence to your informants, my lady," he assured Lena, "But there are many tricksters in this world. Some holding secrets that should not be held," he finished, looking straight at Laurendil.

She chose to ignore that darn _irritating_ elf who couldn't think of a better name for a horse.

"Perhaps someone taking the name of Saruman?" said a voice from behind. Everyone turned to look at the young knight of Gondor. He was now bandaged in several places, had a sling and a patch over his left eye. Some looked at him angrily for intruding, but the King seemed fine with the intrusion.

"Perhaps," said Aragorn. "I owe you a thanks anyway. I likely would not have survived without you, Béomir." He bowed in the direction of the young knight, now known as Béomir. Béomir returned the bow, feeling rather self conscious but proud at the same time.

"The same is true in my case, my King," he said. "I have no ideas other than that, but I have to seek my leave as I must go to check on my cousin and my parents. I assume my sister is still safe as she remained in Gondor." With that, he bowed once more and took his leave.

"Well Aragorn, it is brave that you know that Gondor seems to be safe," said the Wizard who is now coming close to Aragorn. "I came here in peace and yet a battle with Orcs! I see a look of wonder on your face, I am not by all means related to Gandalf nor to Saruman. I shall remain here for now," said the Wizard.

"What is your name?" asked Aragorn.

"His name is Aldaron. I know him well. He has often been a guest of King Thranduil, and is a friend to myself and to Gilrean," Nimbrethil replied, having just walked in. She had her arm in a sling and a bandage around her waist.

"But I thought all of the Istari had left Middle-Earth?" asked Aragorn.

"Not all, my lord. I am the son of Radagast. I had a brother also, Eol was his name. My father disowned him for following the dark ways. He knew that I had come here, and that Aragorn would be here also. I fear he may be our culprit."

"Um, I hate to break up this little 'let's all get to know each other' thingy," Lena interjected, "but I'm not talking fake Saruman, I'm talking about the real Saruman."

Laurendil raised an eyebrow, "Thatss not possible!"

"Oh yes it is," replied Lena, "Since he's a ghost."

This brought almost everyone's eyebrows up.

Secretly gleeful at the sudden attentive audience, Lena continued, "He preserved his spirit, so he could stay in middle earth and finish his work. There is one catch though, Saruman needs a wizard or someone magical to bring back his spirit."

Laurendil took a deep breath, shaking her head in sadness, "So Saruman's spirit never left Middle Earth. And I suppose, Aldaron, your brother Eol is the wizard that fits into Saruman's plans nicely?"

Aldaron nodded, not saying a thing while she looked upon him, thinking, so _this_ is the son of Radaghast. The Brown wizard who stayed in the northwest of Middle-earth. The last she heard, he had been at Rhosgobel on the borders of Mirkwood. So that is how the Mirkwood elves know of him.

"But what could Eol or Saruman possibly want now? The One Ring is destroyed. None of the Silmaris is left that could be used ... what could he possibly gain for all of this?" A sudden thought entered Laurendil's mind and she turned to face Aldaron and Lena, looking at them both squarely in the eyes; first at Aldaron, then at Lena, "Or is there something more you're not telling us?"

Under that intense gaze, Lena uncharacteristically fidgeted. She looked at Aldaron hesitantly and began, "Erm …". Seeing Aldaron's nod, she gained confidence and continued after clearing her throat, "I'm not sure I should be saying this, but can you imagine what would happen if Saruman got into Valinor?"

"What! Valinor? Saruman?" spluttered Laurendil, her thoughts in a whirl.

"He would be able, I think, to return to life. If he found a body, that is," Lena explained.

Aldaron continued, "That is possible, as I believe Saruman knows how to pour his spirit into an item, like Saruon did. The prospect of the future with Saruman … I can tell you right now, that I am on your side. If, however, you feel that I am not, or have any reason not to trust me, then I shall willing put my Sword, keys and staff in the hands of Nimbrethil and Gilrean." Everyone looked at the rigid stance of Aldaron as he faced everyone, waiting to hear what they would say.

Aragorn sighed, and waved his hand towards the proffered staff, "We trust you, Aldaron. There is no need to give up your staff. In fact we may need it."

Nimbrethil was still digesting the revelation and mused, "So Saruman has put his spirit into something – in the worst sense. Maybe now it will be the 'One Bracelet'?" Nimbrethil laughed in spite of the situation.

"I think it is more likely that he has taken a body. Eol would be a willing host, suggested Aldaron.

"But how will we find him? We do not know where he has gone. He is likely hiding in the shadows, plotting what to do next." Legolas replied.

"Then _we _must make the next move," replied Aragorn with conviction.

Lena shifted her weight from foot to foot, nodding and saying, "Saruman is more dangerous now than ever. He wants nothing more than to become alive."

"Yes, and I agree with Aldaron. I do not think he will try to pour his spirit into an inanimate object," said Nimbrethil.

"Nor do I," agreed Lena, "He's probably looking for a body."

Lena, Laurendil, Nimbrethil and Aragorn all looked at each other, as if they could read each other's minds. For a moment no one spoke, then Lena said "Hey, we're all thinkin' it, I'm just the one saying it." She paused again, thinking aloud, "Although, if he has already found a body, it would be easier for us to … dispose of."

"Lena is right. He will need to be in a host for us to kill him," said Nimbrethil.

Just then Gilrean walked in upon them. She looked weary and her hand was bandaged. "I had overheard some of your conversation. I do not know if this will be of any help or importance, but as I fought, I looked up and saw a dark figure standing near the top of the valley. It has an ill-favored look, and carried a staff. It was wearing a cloak of blue."

"Eol wore a blue robe," said Aldaron softly, looking somber. After all, Eol was his brother. He couldn't kill him. Looking at Gilrean, he asked, "Did you happen to notice his staff?"

Thinking back, Gilrean replied, "Yes. Atop it, there seemed to be perched the form of a great eagle."

"Then it is true," said Aldaron with resignation, "That is indeed the staff of Eol. He is acting for Saruman." He bent his head and felt his heart sank. They would surely have to kill his brother. Aldaron got up, a determined look upon his face before he said as a matter-of-factly, "Then we shall do what we must, as far as I am concerned, I have no brother." With that, he left and headed towards the room he was staying in. There, he sat alone looking at his staff, sword and the celling.

Meanwhile, back at the gathering, the others had watched Aldaron go. "Well, I didn't think he'd do that," said Aragorn, "I hope he'll be fine."

Gilrean nodded, and assured him as she got up, "I'll go check up on him."

"So will I," said Nimbrethi, joining her. With a nod towards the others and a slight bow to King Elessar, they left.

"What shall are next move be, Aragorn?" asked Gimli grimly.

"Perhaps we should all get some sleep," suggested Aragorn, rubbing his tired eyes, as he got up. "We need our rest. We can decide in the morning."

Everyone agreed and proceeded to follow Aragorn out, except for Laurendil and Lena. There was one thing that bothered Laurendil, and she asked aloud, "Who in Middle Earth would willingly give up their body so Saruman could inhabit it?"

"Someone completely crazy," Lena replied, almost with a laugh, "The real question, however, is if - or rather when - Saruman _does_ inhabit another, will he carry his powers with him?"

With this somber thought, the two remaining elves looked up at the night sky, at the twinkling stars. At the same moment, Nimbrethil and Gilrean had reached Aldaron's chambers. They knocked and entered the room at the soft invitation, to find Aldaron sitting on his bed, seemingly in deep thought.

He began to speak as they walked in. "I have given the matter of Eol much thought. Things that had been puzzling before makes sense now. Before my father cast him out, he began to talk of strange things. Dark things. Of bringing to life that which was dead. He withdrew into shadow, and began to study alone."

"Are you saying what I think you are saying?" asked Nimbrethil.

Aldaron looked up at her and nodded, "Yes. I am sure Eol has willingly become the host of Saruman. The evil spirit of that dark wizard lives within my brother. He is now bound to death." Nimbrethil and Gilrean shivered suddenly at that proclamation while Aldaron continued, "I must lead him away from here."

Suddenly, as if seeing them for the first time, he asked, "How are you two?"

"I'm fine," assured Gilrean, "And so is Nimbrethil. It is you who should get some rest."

Aldaron nodded, his eyes already closing as he mumbled, "Sleep well you two."

Nimbrethil and Gilrean were already making their silent way out, "You too," whispered Nimbrethil upon the now sleeping form of Aldaron as she closed the door. Without another word, the two of them headed off to their own quarters.

Back at the Hall, Laurendil and Lena were still talking about Saruman. The thought of the spirit of the wizard, a host body … Laurendil sighed, rubbing her forehead as she mumbled, "This complicates matters even more"

Lena looked at her expectantly. Laurendil looked at her and said, "There is no doubt in my mind that he would try to inhabit a Wizard's body, for only then could he channel his own knowledge and power through him. And from the way Aldaron was acting, I'm sure Eol is already such a willing host. It is him that we will have to defeat first. And that raises another problem."

"What?" asked Lena.

Laurendil started pacing about, her silver hair flying about her face and she impatiently brushed it aside, answering, "If Saruman could remain in Middle Earth as a ghost until a willing host was found, it would mean that even if we kill that willing host, the spirit lives on and would simply inhabit another body – and I doubt Saruman would really care whether the host body is willing or not. Thus, not only must we destroy the host body, but we must also destroy the means Saruman used in order to preserve his spirit here."

Lena followed Laurendil's train of thought, "And I doubt Saruman, or rather, Eol, would be in the same place as where Saruman keeps his precious "item" – or whatever it is that he used to retain his spirit here."

Laurendil nodded, "Yes, and in order to destroy Saruman completely, _both_ must be destroyed at the same time."

"But how do we do that?" asked Lena.

"_That_ part, I have not figured out yet," sighed Laurendil, looking at the stars again. So many things, so many thoughts. Perhaps she should just concentrate on the one thing that was not complicated – the wounded. Saying goodnight to Lena, she then headed back to the Quad once more.


	14. Tending to the Wounded

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

After Laurendil left, Lena had headed towards her quarters. It was not long before she knew that she would not be able to sleep tonight. So she headed off to see Aragorn. And now, she was pacing back and forth in the room, while Aragorn leaned against the wall looking slightly amused. She had not been able to sleep, so she had headed over to talk to Aragorn but he was certainly not helping with that look on his face. She stopped and glared at Aragorn. "What the hell are you smiling for?" she demanded. "There is nothing funny about this situation!" 

Looking serious all of the sudden, Aragorn said evenly, "Indeed it is not." He then spoilt the whole effect by grinning widely and saying, "But you sure are!"

Lena roled her eyes, and continued pacing. "How on earth are we going to organize this? We can't travel with lots of people, but everyone is going to want to help. AND we have to disguise ourselves so Saruman will not know who we are."

Again, Aragorn looked amused. "You are thinking too much. Get some rest, and we'll figure this out in the morning."

Lena simply raised an eyebrow and glared at him while she paced back and forth again. Aragorn sighed and relented. Lena couldn't sleep and it looks like he would not be able to either. "Yes, you make good points. So how are we going to disguise ourselves?" he asked.

Lena stopped pacing again, and her eyes lit up. "Oh, no,", groaned Aragorn, "You have an idea."

Lena grinned wider and said, "A caravan! It will look common enough. And we'll even have an excuse to carry weapons. And even if some thieves are stupid enough to try and pull something, I can clearly show them the error of their ways. It's perfect!"

"And just what are we going to carry in the wagons?" Aragorn asked.

"Food," Lena declared, "And people if need be." Aragorn pondered on this for a moment before saying, "I'll bring it up tomorrow, and see what people think."

Laurendil was deep in thought as she headed towards the Quad. Of course, the one person she would run into was the _last _person she would want to meet: Finrod. He walked alongside her easily, ignoring all the normal courtesy of greetings. After a few moments of silent walking, Finrod said, "You would hate me for this, but I still have to say it. This is the _exact _reason I left Valinor."

Despite herself, Laurendil was curious and found herself listening intently as Finrod took a pause and continued, "Absolutely nothing stirs the peace of the Blessed Realm." At that statement, Laurendil almost snorted – _it figures_, she thought to herself, _if he could, he would have died of boredom. Here, at least he can fight._

Finrod was saying, "Be not afraid that Saruman would go there. His might is nothing compared to those who rule in Valinor. But here, he **is **our concern, and here, he must be destroyed. If there is any way I can help, I will do it." And with that, he stopped talking, turned away and started walking towards his room. Laurendil stopped also, watching his retreating back, a swirl of emotions raging within her. That he irritated her was, without a doubt, but at the same time, when she caught sight of him fighting … there was just _something_ about it that made one just feel … safe. And what he just said, made her feel that there was something more to him that just .. someone who enjoyed the blood and gore of fighting.

At that moment, he stopped and turned to face her suddenly and Laurendil felt her face flush in embarrassment, as if she had been caught in staring at him. His face was serious, however, as he looked straight into her eyes and said, "Do not forget that we all suffered because of the Oath. Do not hold that against me."

With that statement, tears pricked at Laurendil's eyes. The Oath of Feanor. The Oath that had caused countless heartache and pain to countless people. Her voice barely above a whisper, as she stared at the ground, Laurendil said, "You misunderstand, my Lord."

Finrod had already turned around and was taking the first few steps to leave again when he heard her words, soft thought they may be. The fact that she actually called him 'My Lord' was enough cause for him to stop short suddenly, turn around and look at her in complete amazement and puzzlement. Taking a deep breath, Laurendil forced herself to look at him, pain clearly evident behind her eyes as she continued, "I had never held it against you. The Oath caused sufferings beyond reason and explanation - but you were never a part of the Oath. My father, however, was and for that, his suffering is eternal. You see, my father is Maglor."

Although Finrod had suspected as much, it was still a surprise to him. But that still didn't explain her often antagonistic behaviour to him, "If that is the case, then why do you seem to hate me so much? You cannot deny you're often irritated with me."

Laurendil shrugged and ran a hand nervously through her hair, "Oh I don't know! I don't _hate _you … it was just …" _oh, Mordor_, Laurendil cursed under her breath as she tried to get her thoughts clear, "There were just so many things. I thought you knew who I was, because you came from Mandos. Perhaps Namo told you, perhaps not. I _couldn't_ face people if they knew ... and added to that, I hate fighting. There had been so much suffering, killings done by my family .. and yet, you just seem to enjoy it so much ... too much … and all I see is how bad people are being cut up … and how bad it had been, all that blood and killing amongst Elves. Years of suffering … It's ... it's _horrible!_"

To her horror, Laurendil found herself starting to cry, as if a dam had burst within her. All the years of holding it in and now, at the worst possible moment, tears were gushing down her face like a waterfall. Appalled, she turned and ran away from Finrod, who was too shocked to do anything but stand there and stare at her disappearing figure. He stood there, forgetting where he had wanted to go. Laurendil's wounds were indeed deep, and he understood now her reaction to him. But he had meant no harm. He sighed and unconsciously touched his sword beside him. Finrod enjoyed the fight only because he could finally have a revenge for all these elves, his kin, who had died in the dark ages. For each stroke that he made, for each Orc that fell, he felt a huge release in his soul that gave him a certain peace. He had to explain it somehow to her. He didn't bother to wonder why it was important to him to have her understand it.

At that moment, his stomach rumbled and he grinned. First, though, he had to get some food – and talk to Gilrean, Legolas and Nimbrethil to discuss further plans. He started walking towards their rooms, with Laurendil's words echoing in his head.

When Elanor woke again, it was dark. She moaned – her lips were parched and her shoulder ached.

"Water, cousin?" came a familiar voice to her right. She turned, and saw Béomir with a glass of water in his hand. Elanor greedily sipped some then took a look at her cousin. He was badly beat up, and his eye was patched.

"Ay Béomir what happened to you?"

"Fighting orcs, Elanor, is dangerous business", he replied, smiling, "But what about you? What will you do? Does your mother even know that you are here?"

Elanor's smiled faded at the change in topic. "No. And neither does my Father. A bunch of elf maidens know … and you … and my brothers … and the Lady Eowyn, but that is it."

"But you know that they will send you home to marry if they find out!" exclaimed Béomir, who was worried for his cousin. Before Elanor could answer, Laurendil entered the area, eyes looking slightly red and puffy as if she had been crying. The sight distressed Elanor, for even though she barely knew the elf, a bond had developed between them, and that bond was growing.

"Laurendil!" cried Elanor, and Laurendil, hearing this, came over. "Whats wrong?" She reached out for the elf maiden's hand as she stopped by her bedside. Laurendil smiled, and laughed to cover her sadness, "Wrong? Nothing is wrong. It's nothing Elanor. Just some silly thing. But come now, what about you? How are you feeling?"

Elanor accepted the change in topic to respect Laurendil's privacy. Thus, she answered, "I'm much better. Just tired, even though I did sleep through the day!"

"It is expected. You needed to sleep the poison off," explained Laurendil. Turning to Béomir, she reached out to touch his face, asking, "If I may?" He hesitated for a while, but finally nodded and stood still as her gentle fingers removed his eye patch and prodded his tender face.

"It will still be sore for another few days, but it is healing nicely. Soon, there will be nothing but a slight scar." She got up, taking her bow and empty quiver beside Elanor's bed, "Excuse me, I've got to keep these." They nodded, and began talking as she walked away, and Laurendil could hear Elanor whisper to Béomir, "I wonder why she was crying?"

Laurendil sighed. Thinking back, even she could not understand it. She supposed it was simply the years of holding it back. And Finrod. She sighed. He was the first Noldor elf she had met in a long time, and worse, he's from the First Age. The others had already left for the Undying Lands. She sighed again. Why did she act so unreasonable whenever he was around? Maybe because he simply reminded her all too well the failings of her house. And her bitterness and anger at her grandfather, and sadness, just spilled over and hit the easiest target: him. Because he represented the time when it had all happened. It wasn't fair, she knew, but she couldn't help it.

Back at the Quad, Béomir fixed the patch back over his eye. He looked at Elanor tenderly, for she appeared completely helpless on the makeshift hospital bed. She always brought out this feeling of protectiveness within him, even though she was more than capable of handling herself in a battle. He got up, saying, "I have to head back for Gondor to check on my sister. Not to worry, I will be back in a few days. You stay and rest." Elanor nodded and watched as Béomir headed off to tell his father and King Elessar before heading off to the stables, once again in his dark cloak.

Elanor leaned back on her bed, thinking of all that had happened that night. She smiled her thanks to Holly, who came over to check up on her. Holly had been helping with the wounded almost all day. Most of the wounded seemed to be healing pretty well. She was glad she could do something to help. She hated how she had panicked during the battle. The really shameful thing was, she could have been of some help as she was very good at archery, and not bad with a sword. Her older brother had taught her when she was younger … before he disappeared. She hadn't had much practice since then, because she was afraid that someone would find out and for some reason, she didn't want anyone to.

Holly shrugged, thinking, _Oh well, maybe I'll get my chance to prove that I am something more than just a baby and a coward._ One thing was for sure, though. Something odd was happening, with all these orcs attacking. She even thought she had heard someone say something about a wizard. She was worried, her eyebrows brought together as she thought about the past events. Still, before she could worry any more, pure exhaustion won and she fell asleep sitting beside another wounded soldier.

Just at that moment, the Queen Lothiriel and Lady Eowyn entered the Quad. They took a moment to view the area before heading towards Elanor. Inwardly, Elanor groaned and cringed. She was all alone and had to confront them. Steeling herself, she forced herself to appear calm as they reached her bedside. Her mother spoke first. "My child! I just found out! I went to tell your father and then I came here with the Lady. What are you doing here? And then out there? You could have been killed!"

But Elanor heard nothing after 'to tell your father'' ... "You told Father?" she gasped.

Her mother gave her _that _look, as if Elanor was witless, "Of course, Elanor! He is very worried about you, you know. We really must get this sorted out. But I must go now. I came to see how you were, but I have some urgent matters to attend to. Go to sleep, my child. I will be back soon. You must rest up for the journey home!" Elanor could hardly keep her face straight at that statement and clenched her teeth to stop herself from protesting.

After the Queen had left, the Lady Eowyn comforted her niece. "Do not worry, Elanor. You were very brave. You really saved Béomir you know."

Elanor smiled at that, and confessed, "I was trying to be like you! You are always so brave! And you killed the Witchking!"

Eowyn smiled again, stroking Elanor's hair, "And you were! Now go get some rest, and don't worry... everything will be fine..." Elanor nodded, and despite herself, fell asleep. Eowyn waited until Elanor was truly asleep before leaving.


	15. The Morning After

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, HAldaron), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

After eating, Finrod had wanted to get some rest but couldn't fall asleep. He thumped his pillow and settled down, but it was to no avail. One thought seemed to nag at him, and eat at him: Why is Laurendil so angry? It puzzled him to no end. All he did – in fact, is doing, is to protect them all in the best way he could, putting his life at risk. And all she ever went on about was how reckless he was. _Him?__ RECKLESS! _

He punched his pillow again. How could she even think that of him? They share the same past, and she had seen the same things...how could she not understand? Finally giving up on any attempts to sleep, he hopped out of bed and was determined to find her. Somehow, that thought gave him a slight uncomfortable feeling, but he brushed it aside. It was not really _her _that he wanted to see. She was simply one of the reasons. He had to find Aragorn and ask about their plan of action, anyway. After all, Aragorn, being the king, was their leader, so he had to decide their next moves. It would also be wise to check this wizard... Feeling better about getting up and going off, he walked out the door – and was surprised to find that dawn was just breaking into the horizon.

At that moment, Laurendil had just finished braiding her hair and had twisted it around her head. She studied herself in the mirror, studying her face intently. At least her eyes didn't look like she had been crying last night. They were all going to meet this morning, and she knew that the inevitable outcome was a journey. So, in preparation, she had done her packing last night. On her bed lay a small bag filled with her essentials, and right next to it were her weapons. Taking one last look around the room, she took a deep breath and walked out.

And the first person she saw was Finrod, walking towards her room. Memories of last night came back, and steeling her resolve, she resisted her first instinct to turn around and walk the other way, and instead, headed straight to him. He saw her coming, and continued on, meeting her halfway. Before he could say anything, though, she gave a curtsey and stated evenly, "I just wanted to apologize, my Lord. My behavior to you the past few days have been uncalled for, and unwarranted. It will not happen again."

Finrod blinked a few times, feeling this rather formal Laurendil was quite unlike her. Laurendil, on the other hand, felt it easier to be so formal with him. And although she knew that Finrod probably found it rather strange (after all, he _was _looking at her like she had grown two horns or something), she could not help herself. He always had this effect on her and she was **determined **to be polite and nice to him.

Finrod was silent for a few moments at this 'new' Laurendil – he had been hoping to hear something like that from her, but not in such a formal tone. He replied in his best manner, equally formal, "I would never hold that against you. I understand everything and would be glad if we worked together."

He stopped for a moment, his voice carrying more conviction as he continued, his eyes flashing as his mind flashed on old memories, "I am only trying to have my revenge for all of the Elves who ever suffered during Dark Times, so we are on the same side." Seeing Laurendil look up at him this time, he ventured a smile, tilting his head slightly as he asked, "Maybe we would go to the hall together and find out what have they decided?"

Laurendil seemed to hesitate for a while, but then she nodded. This was a side to Finrod that she had not anticipated. True, she had always regarded him as a bloodthirsty elf who enjoyed nothing but blood and gore; but she realized at this moment that his reaction to his past made him want to fight whereas her past made her want to heal. But ultimately, both had the same ends: the 'correct' the wrongs of the past. Still … and at this, Laurendil grimaced to herself, as she walked beside him to the hall, she _still _could not help but be annoyed by him.

Upon arriving, they discovered that everyone was already gathered there. Settling themselves next to Lena and Elanor, they waited as Aragorn stood up and addressed them, "As everyone knows, we are faced with a new threat, from an old enemy. That we are to journey to stop this goes without question. I've been considering several ways of traveling when Lena came to me last night with her proposal. Lena?"

Lena was startled at this unexpected 'handing over', but she took it in her stride. Facing everyone, she explained, "We should move as traveling merchants, in a caravan filled with food – which would not only be our rations, but we would also carry more as food to sell to any towns we pass by. We will take turns riding in the wagons and scouting ahead, plus having some guard our back. It would look a bit odd if we had a caravan with so many guards, so we must travel light."

With that, Lena leaned back, to see the reaction of the others to her plan. Everyone looked at each other and there was a general murmur going around. Before anyone else could say anything, Aldaron stepped forward and commented, "I see you haven't said where we are going, King Elessar." Looking upon Aragorn pointedly, holding his staff erect, he continued, "I do believe Gondor may need its King. And it is up to me to bring Eol to Mt. Doom."

Aragorn looked back upon him steadily, answering, "We are going to Isenguard. And as to Gondor needing its King, I believe Gondor needs its king to protect it. And I can only do that by embarking on this journey. I have a capable army to defend Gondor, but it is my duty to ensure that this thread of Saruman is eradicated." Aldaron acknowledge this, and nodded, about to sit down when Aragorn continued, "And we will need you to also make this work. Only you have the magic and the knowledge of your family to guide us through."

Aragorn didn't say anything after that, but Aldaron knew what was on Aragorn's mind. Nodding, Aldaron negated the need for Aragorn to ask him to join them and satisfied, Aragorn turned to face the others.

"After listening to Lena's suggestion, I had decided during the night that it would be the best way of traveling at this time. Those who are following must dress for the road," began Aragorn, "Be sure not to take anything valuable or elvish like jewelry. Smear your horses with mud, or do whatever it takes to hide its obvious breed. We are to look worn and poor, so one can hardly explain why such a troupe would own such valuable horses. The wagons will be here soon, we'll meet at the gates in an hour and a half."

After his announcement, Nimbrethil hissed angrily at Legolas and Gildrean, "A caravan? A caravan? Why should we take a caravan? It would be easily noticed! What are we to do, march into Isengard with women and children and a caravan? Cover them in mud to hide them?"

Legolas agreed, thinking that this was unlike Aragorn to even consider such a plan, "Has Aragorn gone mad? Why not send a select few scouts? Stealth would be the best way."

Gilrean was looking at them in puzzlement, "But I thought Isengard was destroyed? Besides, wasn't it well protected? How could Saruman just take it over?" said Gilrean

Aldaron had heard this entire exchange, despite the talk with Aragorn, and he said confidently, "King Elessar is a wise King. Perhaps he has a reason that is yet to be revealed."

Nimbrethil looked at Aldaron, and calmed down a little, "Yes, you are right. I suppose we must trust him. He is our King."

At that moment, Laurendil stepped forward, and said, "Forgive me, my Lord, but with all due respect, you are only heading towards one of the problems: the host body. There is still the problem of how Saruman had kept his spirit in this world. Sauron did it through the One Ring. Saruman must have some item which he had done so while the War of Ring was raging - he foresaw this to happen, and he took precautions. We need to do **both** - and I do not think Saruman would keep the item with him in Isenguard. It is too risky to have both him and the item in one place."

Aragorn nodded, seeing the wisdom in this, "And what do you propose? Because I see that you already have your mind set on what must be done, Laurendil."

"We need to go on two journeys. One to Isenguard where Eol is at, and one is to Lothlórien," Laurendil began.

At this, everyone looked at her in surprise. "Lothlórien? Why?" queried Finrod, before Aragorn could.

She turned to face him, explaining, "We need Galadriel's Mirror. We have no idea what sort of item Saruman used, and I believe Galadriel's Mirror would show us. I was thinking that perhaps you would be able to use it as well, to find out what Saruman used. And destroy it."

Finrod's eyebrow raised up at this, curious at this turn of events. "That is well," Aragorn agreed, standing up, "So it decided. Two journeys. Time is of the essence and we cannot afford to do each separately. The journey to Isenguard will be led by me and Aldaron while the journey to Lothlórien will be led by Laurendil and Finrod. May our journeys end well."

With that, he turned once again to leave, pausing a moment to put a hand on Aldaron's shoulder, saying, "Forgive me for being so abrupt earlier. It was not my intention. I am merely feeling frustrated at this rise in evil again. I thank you for your help and know how hard this will be."

Aldaron nodded, putting his hand on Aragorn's hand, saying, "And I was trying to make sure that there were less injuries and deaths, if I took him to Mt. Doom. I understand King Elessar." He sighed, his eyes looking at the horizon at something only he could see, "It will not be easy. I believe there is nothing to be gained at Isengard; the Ents and trees will not welcome Orcs nor a Saruman – even if his spirit is in an item, or in the body of my own brother."

Aragorn nodded, but said, "But we have to make sure." Aldaron agreed with this and turning to the group, Aragorn asked, "And who will be joining us on our journeys?"

Nimbrethil stood up. "I will go to Lothlórien."

"And I," echoed Gilrean said.

Legolas took but a moment to respond, "I also will go to Lothlórien."

Barely were the words out of his mouth when Gimli responded, "I will go too, If Legolas is going."

A few more voices were heard, indicating either going to Lothlórien or Isenguard. When the final count was given, Aragorn sighed inwardly. None of the original Fellowship would be joining him and though that saddened him a little, he conceded that they would know best. "Very well," he said, "We shall meet here in an hour to start our journey."

Just then, a young elf ran up to the council. "Sorry to interrupt, but my Lady Laurendil, one of the wounded asks for you." The elf's eyes darted sideways as he received rude looks from some of the others because of the interruption.

Nodded, Laurendil hurried on after thanking the young elf. Rushing over to Elanor (for who else would ask specifically for her?) Laurendil found her crying softly into her pillow. "My Lady? What happened? What's wrong?" asked Laurendil gently, sitting by the bedside and stroking her hair.

Elanor sniffed, then quickly and quietly (between sobs) recounted the story of what had happened since they had last spoken. "… and my mother and the lady Eowyn came … and told my father … and so scared … sent home … and then HE came! My father came just before... he.. he.. "

Elanor looked completely distraught, wringing her hands, "My father … the King … I've never seen him like this before! He was worried of course, but so angry! He said that I could have gotten myself killed, worried my mother to death, and to run away with my brothers was a foolish, girlish notion – my brothers of course did not get punished..." she finished off with an angry face of her own.

Laurendil tried to comfort the girl. "I'm sure some of it is only because he nearly lost his sister. They did think she was dead at first you know."

"Yes.. but.. the worst – I have to go back to Edoras! On the 15th! … and … marry the son of Gamling! He may be a marshall, but he means nothing to me! What should I do?"

For once, Laurendil was at a loss for ideas. The affairs of Man are still as confusing to her now as they were hundred of years ago. "Just be still close your eyes. Everything will turn out fine."

As Elanor fell asleep, whimpering and tossing, Laurendil held her hand, her thoughts racing. The 15th of March was the same day that they would set out on their quests to Lothlórien and Isengard. What could she do to help Elanor then?

Meanwhile, back at the Hall, Holly was thinking of what she must do next. She had listened to Aragorn's announcement about the journey. She didn't know what to do. Was she to go with him? She didn't see why she should, she had no skill that was needed. But she certainly couldn't travel back to Gondor completely alone. Making up her mind, she walked confidently to Aragorn and waited patiently until he wasn't busy as he was talking to Aldaron.

Aldaron was saying, "Aragorn, I don't think me going to Isengard would be a good idea. On the way to Lothlórien I might be able to find some information about Eol and my father. Isengard is practically safe! You do want information about Eol and my father, right?"

Aragorn nodded, saying, "Alright, you shall go to Lothlórien too, but just be careful about being tracked."

Aldaron nodded, assuring Aragorn, "I have many ways of not being seen by my brother or Saurman or any of their spies."

Satisfied, Aragorn replied, "Very well then, you will go to Lothlórien with Nimbrehtil, Gilrean, Legolas and Gimli."Aldaron nodded again, saying, "If anyone needs me, you may find me in my quarters." He then walked off towards his room to pack.

Holly took this moment to ask Aragorn, "What should I do?"

She listened intently as he told her that it would probably be best if she came with him. "Besides," Aragorn added, "We may have use for your skills. You have shown yourself to be a useful healer, and I know you're good at archery. I've watched you practice when you think no one's looking."

At that moment, Laurendil walked back to the meeting place quietly, slipping in unnoticed and sat beside Finrod, leaning towards him and whispering, "What did I miss?"

He leaned closer, answering, "Tis a debate now, as to which journey is more feasible. It appears that most would like to follow us to Lothlórien to try and discover what the Mirror might reveal."

"Do you think you can use it?"

"I might, but there is no guarantee. Galadriel may be my sister, but she was also the holder of Nenya. The ring might have been the key, and not her blood."

Laurendil nodded, "So who will be joining us in Lothlórien?"

"So far, Nimbrethil, Gilrean, Legolas, Gimli and Aldaron."

"Aldaron? I thought he was joining Aragorn?" Laurendil asked in amazement.

"Apparenly not," replied Finrod with a smile, "He argues well that he would be of better use with us at Lothlórien, to discover what needs to be discovered."

"That makes sense," answered Laurendil, her mind now wandering as she began thinking of ways on how she would approach Faramir about Elanor. It seemed everything was settling down when suddenly Lena shouted out, "My Lord!"

Aragorn turned around to face Lena, who came over and shuffled her feet a bit as she began, "The caravan thing was just a suggestion, not an order. You've never listened to me before and I didn't expect you to this time."

Aragorn nodded, taking this as Lena's ackward way of saying 'thank you' to him taking her seriously, "Where will you go?"

Lena paused to think. "I dunno," she said finally, "I feel out of place with normal elves, since I never knew any of my history and grew up a bit … differently. But I'm not sure I really want to go scouting into Isenguard alone either."

"But you wouldn't be alone," began Aragorn in puzzlement.

Lena looked down, not able to look at Aragorn in the eye as she explained, "I mean without anyone I _know_, like … as in have a history with."

Aragorn raised an eyebrow, "You want to bring along another thief?"

She grinned, "Thanks. He should be here soon. I knew you wouldn't mind."

At this, Aragorn had to smile. _When _did he actually agree was beyond him, but he knew he could trust Lena's judgement. But one thing did puzzle him, "So how fast can he ride that he'll be here 'soon'?"

Lena shifted her weight under his intense gaze as she mumbled, "He's been... erm... watching Rivendell."

"Oh, has he?"

"Has he what?"

Both Lena and Aragorn turned around at the newcomer's voice. Before them stood a man with short, brown hair and green eyes. He was wearing a traveling cloak, sword, and carried a bed roll. He also carried an innocent expression as he declared, "Lena and I … well at least I, would be glad to go where ever need be."

In the meantime, Finrod looked at everyone. He was relieved to finally hear a decision. One thing that surprised him was that all the best fighters (in his opinion) were going to Lothlórien. Humans were to travel with Aragorn. But then...he is their king, and it is the Age of Men.

He gave thoughts about using the mirror. Galadriel had told him about the Fellowship and about the Ringbearer's quest. She mentioned something about two hobbits using it. So the mirror was probably easy to handle. The different thing would be interpreting what he had seen...

He noticed something about Laurendil and asked, "What worries you? Trust hope, it has never failed us. This quest is going to be a success, I know it."

"It's not the quest that makes my heart heavy. A young Rohirrim girl is in trouble. Her father sends her back home, and I don't know how to persuade him not to," Laurendil answered.

"The girl who fought so bravely protecting her cousin and the King? She deserves to come along. From my behalf, I can also talk to Eomer. I am sure he trusts his daughter to a journey with King Aragorn."

Laurendil smiled. "Sometimes, I even tend to forget how annoying you are," she said out loud. _But only **some**times_, she thought, remembering Finrod's horse. "But it's not a journey with King Elessar that I was thinking about. What do you feel about her joining us to Lothlórien? After all, the best fighters will be with us, so she should be even safer," said Laurendil.

Finrod smiled to himself upon hearing this. So Laurendil also thought the best fighters were with them. He wondered if she was even aware of making that statement, since it would also include him. "Perhaps, since you feel so strongly about it, you should join me in persuading Eomer?"

Laurendil smiled brightly, her first smile in many days, "Sure? Why not? Maybe Eowyn will join us in our persuasive 'debate', too. You think Eomer would be able to resist all of us?"

Finrod laughed softly, "He has no chance, poor soul." Smiling together for the first time, Finrod and Laurendil (with the Lady Eowyn) went off to persuade the King Eomer (who was accompanied by the Queen Lothiriel) to allow his daughter to travel with them.


	16. Persuasions

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, HAldaron), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

As confident as they might have been, they had never encountered before the wrath of the Lord of the Mark. Against a lesser man, they would have surely won, but not King Eomer and his Queen. He faced the three of them: the former King of , a renowed elf healer and his own sister as he said clearly, "My only daughter will **not** be off on a quest to the middle of Lorien, to Isengard **or anywhere else**! Even with a group of the best elven fighters, with the King Elessar – who I love as a brother, I might add – or anyone else. She will return to Edoras and be wed. That is my last word. I have lost enough in this world because of orcs and wizards-my father, my mother, my uncle, my dearest friends, and almost my sister."

The Lady Eowyn interrupted, "But you did not lose me brother, I am here and will always be here."

The King would not look her in the face. "Yes, I did. But then you came back. I will not know that grief again. I will not risk my daughter's life."

With that, he turned away abruptly and left with his wife. He had seemed furious, but Laurendil could see under it all that he loved his young daughter fiercely and had been through enough war and death, even in his young years (to an elf) to know pure grief. "Would we try again, Laurendil?" asked Finrod at her side.

"I do not know. I feel that it would take an army to sway his mind but a little. His mind his set and is closed to all other suggestions. I should go tell her..." she trailed off, defeated. Finrod, hating to see Laurendil like this, laughed, trying to ease the situation, "Do not worry my Lady, things will turn out as they should in the end. Maybe this is just how things should have happened... as with my returning to Middle-Earth." Finrod's eyes met Laurendil's at that moment and she shivered.

The moment was interrupted though by the bursting in of Éodan, brother of Elanor. "My Ladies, My Lord." He bowed his head out of respect. "I am off to tell Elanor of my father's decision. Would any of you mind to accompany me?" Laurendil nodded and followed, leaving Finrod and the Lady Eowyn behind.

At that same time, a rider cloaked in grey raiment entered into Imladris. Everything about him seemed to just blend together-his cloak, his dappled grey steed. An elf of the household approached him. "My Lord," he started as the stranger dropped down from his horse. "May I take you to the Lords of Imladris?"

"I am not a Lord," he replied, casting off his hood, revealing dark hair and piercing green eyes. "But I do need to speak with the King Elessar. Tell him that HAldaron, son of Halbarad has come."

"Yes, my Lord", said the elf out of habit, about to go off.

"You can find me in the stables," he said. Then the young man stalked off leading his horse. "Come along, Brandir" he whispered lovingly. "Soon the hospitality of the elves will greet you" He grinned to himself as the horse whinnied and the elf messenger hurried off...

The elf knew where Aragorn was, and headed to the meeting place. Out of respect, he stood by the side as Aragorn addressed the stranger in front of him, ""Who are you?"

The man smiled and said, "I am Liam, my Lord."

Aragorn paused before saying, "I do not know anything about you or your word, but I _do _know Lena. And since Lena holds you in high regards, I will trust you." With that, Liam bowed and the elf messenger came up to Aragorn.

Liam turned to Lena, he asked, "Will you accompany me to greet the others?" She nodded, turning to go with him. Once they were out if earshot, he said mockingly, "So the king trusts you, does he?"

Lena rolled her eyes and said, "I'm clean now remember?" But Liam just grinned, as if doubting every word.

The next day after they had counseled, Gilrean walked out to the hallway and met Nimbrethil. "Come, we are to meet the others in the Great Hall to discuss what path to take to Lorien." said Gilrean.

They walked out toward the Hall. There they found that Laurendil, Finrod, Aldaron, and Legolas were waiting for them. "Where is Gimli?" asked Nimbrethil.

"He is finishing his breakfast. He will be here soon," answered Legolas.

"We gather here to decide what path is the safest to Lorien," began Laurendil, looking at everyone.

"My Lady," said Gilrean. "We should take the path south through the Misty Mountains to the great river Anduin. It is the safest, and hardest to track."

Laurendil nodded, thinking on Gilrean's words. Truth be told, she was hopeless at charting the 'best and safest' route. She simply took whatever route was her fancy. So she looked to Finrod, wondering what he would have to say. When he began speaking, Laurendil couldn't help but think about what had happened the day before, when she had gone to see Elanor.

As expected, Elanor had _not_ been happy at all with the news that she would have to go back home. At first, she had cried, to which Laurendil found herself holding her tightly as sobs racked the small human form. It was not for long, however, when she seemed to steel herself, wipe her tears and said rather shakily, "So be it. My father will not be persuaded. I shall go and get ready." And with that, she left with hardly a backward glance. But Laurendil, looking at her leave, knew that this was not the end. There was too much of the stubborness of her father in her, and the steely resolve of Eowyn. Laurendil smiled to herself, suspecting that this would not be the last she sees of Elanor.

Laurendil came back to the present. Finrod and Gilrean were still discussing the best possible route

"I agree with Gilrean. The pass through the Misty Mountains will be the quickest, and the easiest. Because we are Elves, we can make it through the pass of Caradhras. Once we have reached the other side, all we have to do is follow the river Anduin," said Nimbrethil.

"Yes. That seems like the best course," Legolas agreed.

"What say you, Finrod?" asked Gilrean, turning to him.

"I am not familiar with this part of the Middle-Earth, for I lived in Beleriand, which is long destroyed. You are born here. If all of you say that the path through the Misty Mountains is the best, then this is the path we will take. Bear in mind, though, that since Saruman is regaining his strength, the Orcs are also in the move. We might encounter them on our way."

He stopped for a moment, looked around, smiled suddenly and said: "But this should be no problem for skilled fighters like us. All agreed then?"

Everyone nodded. Laurendil, however, seemed worried. Finrod, being astute, commented, "It's not the road that worries you, is it? You worry because of Elanor." Laurendil nodded, surprised at his perceptiveness. He smiled softly, saying, "Do not be sad. As I said, things will turn out just as they should." Without waiting for Laurendil's reaction, he turned away and went to Legolas, to compare their bows and to argue about the best ways to kill the orcs with just one shot..

Laurendil sighed. So it starts all over again. Just when she thought there was another side to him … show him a little danger and he is as happy as a child.

Meanwhile, at the same moment, across the area and at bridge, Haldaron stood there, looking out at Rivendell. It was so beautiful... he wished that he could stay here longer. As he stood, his mind drifted to the day before...

After he had stabled Brandir, the elf had brought him to the King. The King was both surprised and happy to see him, as he hadn't heard word of the boy since a few years after the Battle of Pelennor, when he had been just 20-very young for a Dunedain. In theover a dozen years that had passed, Haldaron had grew both in stature, in skill and in knowledge. He was 40-middle-aged for most Men, just in his 20s comparatively as the Dunedain grew. Now he brought word to the King of small bands of goblins and wolves gathering in the North around the edges of Eriador. Nothing that daunted the Rangers or that they could not hold back, but the King should know just the same. The King had actually been quite worried. Haldaron had decided to stay in Rivendell for a few days to rest. Then he was going to ride back North to rejoin his company in guarding the Shire. He stared at a clump of golden flowers on the ground. They reminded him of her hair...

As he had been walking through Rivendell, his eye had caught the glimpse of a young woman – probably no older than 18 – striding along. Her golden hair was tied up, but it shown nonetheless and her hazel eyes spoke to him. She was going somewhere with purpose; with a determined, almost sad look on her face. He longed to know her name, to find out where she was... He sighed and shook his head. Why lose his mind over a woman now? He kicked the bridge and walked away to clear his mind...

Elanor had never seen the stranger, so determined she was. Her mind was set – she would play the perfect daughter, go with her escort homewards… but somehow she would find a way to get back, and find Laurendil, the elf maiden who she owed her life to more than once over. Her wound was healed, but still ached and she tired more easily than before. Yet she dressed in green raiment, painted a smile on her face and acted as if she had repented. No one suspected a thing – except maybe Laurendil, for the elf had grown to know more of the Rohirrim maiden's mind in days then her family (with the exception of her absent cousin) had learned in nearly seventeen years.

At that moment, in rode Béomir on his dark horse and wearing the dark cloak once again. He quickly and quietly put up his horse in the stable and ran to find his father. On the way, he ran into Elanor. When she told him about Eomer, he became furious and went quickly now to find his uncle. By the time Béomir found Eomer, he found that his uncle had calmed down. Eomer decided that if someone could be found for Elanor to marry other than what was planned within two weeks, he would allow it. Although Béomir was still angry with him, he tried to appear as calm as possible as he went to find Faramir. A plan formulated in his mind, but he had to seek his father's counsel first.

A moment later, a much happier – though one could say, also worried – young man came out. There were many things in his mind and his first reaction was to seek out Elanor and tell her the news. But upon reflection, he knew that it would not be a good move and decided that it was best he approached Laurendil. Elanor appears to be close to that elf maiden, and so perhaps she could help him. With that thought, he headed off to look for her.

It was not hard to find her, and he immediately approached Laurendil as Finrod left her side to talk to Nimbrethil. She listened intently as he asked her if she could talk with Elanor. He then adopted a far away look on his face, which was rather serious, but he brushed it aside, saying, that he had something to tell Elanor, but didn't think it was the right time. He proceeded to tell Lauerndil, who nodded, surprised at the news. She placed a hand on Béomir's arm and said, "Do not worry so, Béomir. Finrod was right. Things do turn out the way they should." With that, she left him to look for Elanor.

Elanor, at that moment, was in her room and lying down on her bed in Rivendell, staring at the ceiling. Her thoughts were in a turmoil. She would be leaving in just days.. well, EVERYONE would be leaving! She wondered back though to the stranger she had seen earlier. He had been standing on a bridge just staring out, as she was now... There was something noble about him, and both old and young... and... his eyes. She sighed dreamily and fought the butterflies in her stomach. No.. now was NOT the time to find someone she was attracted to.. for nothing would ever be able to happen. He would probably be riding off with King Elessar and if she DID manage to get away, it would be to go off with Laurendil.. She sighed again, and closed her eyes to imagine her perfect fantasy with the stranger...

Just then Laurendil walked in. She wanted to talk to Elanor, who had no idea what she was about to hear...


	17. Subterfuge

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Elanor waited for Laurendil to speak, her face curious. Laurendil appeared to be holding back a smile, yet her face looked serious.

"Did you know that Béomir had gone to talk to your father for you?"

Elanor's eyes bulged open, and she stood up straighter, grabbing Laurendil's arm, "He DID! Alone?". Laurendil nodded. Elanor shook her head in wonder, "I've always known he was brave, but this is beyond brave."

Laurendil hid a small smile, and continued, "By then, Eomer had calmed down ... a little ... and he _did_ agree to let you come…"

Elanor squealed in delight, shouting for joy and hugging Laurendil. Lauerndil waited until Elanor calmed down before she took the young excited maiden by the shoulders and looking at her straight in the eye, she said evenly, "BUT only if you have found another to wed."

Elanor's squeels died suddenly and she sighed loudly, falling onto the bed, "And _who_ can I find on such short notice? Father knew that, and that's the ONLY reason he said so!"

"Ah ..." began Laurendil, "Perhaps not a _real_ one, but I certainly can create one for you, if you are willing."

Elanor looked at Laurendil curiously, she asked, "And...?"

Shrugging, Laurendil replied, "And Haldarin owes me a favour. If both of you are willing to pretend to be in love, and want to wed, your father would have to keep his word."

Elanor was aghast. Both at the plan _and _the fact that this elf would suggest it, "But I'm a Rohirrim! We don't lie!" she said adamantly, then the thought of her going back to wed someone completely alien made her pause. She sighed, uncertain. "Oh, I don't know ..." muttered Elanor, torn between wanting desperately to follow Laurendil yet unable to lie to her father.

"Who is Haldarin, anyway?" she asked curiously.

"Oh, you don't know him. But he's just arrived. A young man, with dark hair and green eyes. He was in the battle we had at Helms Deep, and he fought well. Had to patch him up a few times," Laurendil finished with a smile, remembering that moment. Haldarin had been adamant that he was fine, and was eager to protect everyone. His youthful eagerness and commitment had tugged at Laurendil's heartstrings then.

Elanor, in the meantime, was startled at the description. _Dark hair?__ Green eyes? It couldn't be ... could it?_ Elanor's thoughts drifted to the stranger she had seen earlier, and she found herself smiling at the thought of him and her. Elanor was barely paying attention as Laurendil took her leave, for her thoughts were with the stranger. So Haldarin was his name. A noble name.. All she had to do to be allowed to go was pretend to be in love with a stranger.. she could do this.. she could... Grinning widely, she felt that she couldn't WAIT to thank Béomir! He was the most extra-ordinary man in the world! Not even the King would have dared to face her father. She sighed. She was lucky to have such a man as her cousin. She prayed that Laurendil's plan would work.

Laurendil closed the door to Elanor's room quietly, not wanting to disturb the maiden's thoughts. As she turned to leave, she ran straight into Finrod. She resisted the urge to grind her teeth – bumping into Finrod happened so often lately, she was beginning to suspect that the darn elf keeps following her around.

"What are you up to, setting up dates for mortals?" he asked with amusement.

"You overheard our conversation?" Laurendil was furious, yet embarassed at the same time.

"Keen hearing of the elves," he answered nonchantly, then broke into a bigger smile which seemed to irritate Laurendil more, "Oh come on, you are the one who wants to fool Eomer! Women...in the face of danger all you think about is some handsome guy on horseback." Finrod shook his head.

"And this come from the mouth of an elf who cares about nothing other than fighting!" retorted Laurendil, " I heard you with Legolas earlier!"

"Oh come on, no need to be that angry. I was only joking, as usual. It's good if Elanor comes with us, at no matter what cost. Poor her, really." The last sentence was so full of irony that Laurendil wanted to hit him.

Finrod continued as if he didn't notice Laurendil's flash of anger in her eye, "Actually, there are more important things to discuss. After reaching Lothlorién, even if I am able to use the mirror, have you given a thought about our next move? And not only that, we must find a way for our two groups to keep contact. Is there anyone who could be a messenger between us? In reality, the road is too dangerous for any rider. We should discuss it with the rest."

Laurendil's head swam with all the sudden questions and the seriousness of the situation. Finrod could switch so easily between one mood to the other. She took a breath, and thought about it, nodded, "You're right. We must discuss this with the others." As they were about to leave, she turned to face him and said, "And for the record, I am _not_ angry..."

Finrod grinned, laughing softly as he cut in before she could continue, "Oh? You make a good show of being angry. Your eyes are flashing, your nose is flaring, your chest is heaving and look! You now have your hands on your hips. And the expression on your face …."

"FINROD FELAGUND! You ... you ..." Laurendil was too agitated now to even finish what she wanted to say.

Laughing even more, he added, "And you can't even finish a sentence now. Not angry, you say?" He was laughing louder now yet still managed to evade her when she made a move to hit him. He simply gave a slight bow, turned around on his heels and walked away, whistling a happy tune.

Laurendil just stood there for a moment, watching his back as she thought of ways to wipe off that smug look on his face. _That_ brought a smile to her lips and she was in a decidedly better mood as she flipped her hair behind her and walked over to join him to find the others who would be joining them on their quest. She did have _one _more thing to settle, though - Haldarin. He would NOT be happy with her plan concerning Elanor.

They found Nimbrethil and Legolas sitting by the Quad as they neared it, deep in discussion. Upon seeing them arrive, Legolas got up to allow Laurendil to sit. She smiled at him and did so, as Finrod began, "We must decide what our course of action shall be after we have seen what the mirror has to show. For this, having a messenger between Aragorn and ourselves would be useful as we would be able to inform him of the news as soon as we know it. Time is of the essence."

Everyone nodded and Nimbrethil said, "Yes, we had been thinking the same thing. After learning what the mirror has to tell, we can decide what course would be the wisest. As for the messenger, I will send Menel, my hawk, and my friend. He will carry any messages that need to be sent."

"I agree with Nimbrethil," said Aldaron. He was walking towards them, with his staff. "This battle was an attempt to kill Aragorn, me and everyone else. I have also news that the Black gate has been re-built, and a new tower now stands in Mordor, which is similiar to Orthanc. It would be foolish to attack them this early, but there will be one last major battle."

"Are you sure?" asked Finord.

"Yes, we must set out on our journeys as soon as we can," replied Aldaron.

"How did you learn of this news, Aldaron?" asked Laurendil.

"The same way Nimbrethil can send a message to Aragorn. This last battle might not be as big as the war for Middle Earth during the War of the Ring, but it will be a great battle nonetheless." replied Aldaron.

Nodding, Nimbrethil said as she got up, "I shall get my sister, and will we be able to get to Lothlorién soon."

"It is agreed then. We leave as soon as possible. Supplies must be gathered and weapons sharpened. I, for one, need more arrows. And Rivendell is the best place to get your weapons and armour fixed," said Laurendil as she got up to leave. The others went on their way to, to prepare for the journey.

Instead of heading to the armoury, however, Laurendil had just one more thing to settle before leaving. She found Haldarin, alone as usual, and he gave her one of his rare smiles as she walked up to him. After exchanging pleasantries, he asked bluntly, "And what is it that you want to ask of me, My lady?"

Laurendil laughed, saying, "I could never fool you, could I? And how many times must I tell that you are not to call me that? Laurendil is just fine." He didn't answer, but simply gave a small smile. Sighing, Laurendil said, "I have this huge favour to ask, and would seek your help."

She explained a bit about Elanor's fate, and his eyebrows furrowed closer, "If she is to wed an honourable man, why should I ..?"

"It's just temporary. She' very much like Eowyn, needing to feel the battlefield and get it out of her system before she settles down. If she enters into this marriage with that unrest in her heart, it would never work. Eowyn and Faramir are happy with each other, but that would never have happened if Eowyn had not found peace in her heart first," explained Laurendil.

Haldarin had to agree on this, and after thinking for a while, he said, "Alright. I'll do it ... BUT ... I will only see Eomer and tell him of my intention to woo Elanor. And that being together on this journey would be the best way. If it's to be, then it is. If not, she will go back and marry his choice. That way, there is no lie being made and she would be free to go back to her bethroed."

Laurendil smiled, agreeing. "That is best. So, will you go now to see Eomer?"

"Now?" Haldarin was taken aback, but after taking a deep breath, he said, "Of course." With that, he walked off determinedly, to face his greatest battle yet. Laurendil watched him go, praying for the best, as she headed back to her room. As she passed Gilrean, they both gave polite nods and smiles – Gilrean was headed to the armory. When she had been packing earlier, she noticed that the leather wrapping on the sword handle was worn and faded and felt that it should be replaced.

On her way, however, she stopped upon hearing a murmur of low voices in the Great Hall. Out of curiosity, she crept closer to see who was speaking. There was one she did not recognize, a tall dark haired man. He was speaking to Eomer, king of Rohan who was intently studying the young man in front of him.

She listened carefully …

"My Lord," said the young man, "I wish to wed the lady Elanor, if she will have me."

Gilrean's eyebrows shot up. Interesting .. she listened further, to hear King Eomer asking, "And will she?"

"I am afraid I do not know how great her love for me is," said the young man truthfully, bowing his head in respect, "Though I think that it is both my wish and hers that she might go with me, and in her going, if it is your will, I had hoped that I might woo her and learn more of her heart."

King Eomer appeared to think on this seriously before he replied, "I think you have spoken out of love. I also love my daughter. She may go with you, but you must promise me that you will keep her safe," said Eomer.

"And safe I will keep her, upon my very life," replied the young man, in a decidedly happier tone than before. As he turned to leave, Gilrean suddenly realized that she should not be seen to have heard any of this, and walked quickly to the armory.


	18. A New Journey

This is a collaborative effort of a whole bunch of us - me, Elanor, Finrod, Gilrean, Holly, Lana, Nimbrethil, Witch King and Wizard. Other than the respective characters ie. me (Laurendil, Mas); Elanor (Elanor, Haldarin), Gilrean (Gilrean), Holly (Holly), Lana (Lena), Nimbrethil (Nimbrethil), Witch King (Beomir) and Wizard (Wizard), we do **not** own any of the other great Tolkien works. This was originally an RPG we played and have put together as a story. Hope you enjoy it.

**

* * *

The date: 15 March, Fourth Age.**

Laurendil couldn't but think what a coincidence that was. This was the day that the Battle of the Pelennor Fields was over. A sign, perhaps, that a greater battle was to come? She sighed, shaking her head. What will be, will be. It was time to move. Everyone was ready and heading off.

Laurendil and Finrod went to meet with Aragorn for their final good-byes. They shook hands, and Aragorn said, "Till we meet again. We have Nimbrethil's hawk, Menel, to keep is in touch with each other. We will keep each other posted."

Laurendil spontaneously hugged Aragorn, something she had not done for years since he left Rivendell to become a Ranger. He was surprised at first, then returned the hug, saying, "It's been a long time, Laurendil. You should keep in touch more often. Take care." They released the hug, and Aragorn looked at Finrod, saying, "And you, Finrod. Don't aggravate her so much."

Finrod grinned, and clasped a hand on Aragorn's shoulder, "What? Miss my everyday entertainment?" Tension was broken a bit, with laughter as they continued talking. Béomir came at that moment, and pulled Laurendil aside. He needed to talk to her, before they started on their journey, and he was not sure whether he would have an opportunity once they were on their way.

"Laurendil, I seek your advice on the matter I told you last night," he began as they walked to their horses.

Laurendil looked at him, and replied, "Béomir, I cannot tell you what would be the best way and it is, in the end, your choice. That you have decided to tell Elanor is a huge step but whether it is really necessary is only something you would know. As to _how _you can tell …" Laurendil shrugged and went on her horse, "I suggest one simply be blunt and honest about it."

Béomir nodded, getting on his own horse. He looked at Elanor and Haldarin, who were talking and she laughed at something he had said. _Should I tell her? Do I even need to tell her? And everyone else? _He looked around at the familiar and non-familiar faces, before he waved to his parents standing there. He turned his horse and started galloping off, thinking, _And__ how does one even begin to tell something that had always been taken for granted? That I am not Elanor's cousin by blood. That I had been abandoned by my family outside of Minas Tirith as an infant, and by pure luck, was seen by a soldier. And when I was brought before the King, Faramir and Eowyn decided to take me in as their own. _He shook his head. All this time, he had not known. They had only told him the day before.

Elanor rode behind Béomir, with Haldarin riding next to her to keep up the pretense. The meeting with Eomer had gone ... better than expected ... and as they rode off, Eomer could be seen glaring at Haldarin and Elanor quite often. Eomer was not fond of Haldarin, but if his daughter was happy, he would allow it. He did not think much of him, but he must really love his daughter to ask such a great thing from him. And he _had _made that promise to Béomir. If only he had not … things would be different then.

Aragorn and the others watched as the first team left Rivendell. Holly was behind him, waving frantically at those who had turned to look back. Aragorn turned towards Lena and Liam, saying, "We had better be going soon. Let's go and converse with the others."

With that Aragorn walked off, with Holly close behind. Liam was about to follow when Lena held him back. "Listen," she said, "I want you to keep your fingers in your own things. If anything goes missing, I will personally hang you from your toenails from a tree."

Liam looked amused, and replied, "What, you don't trust me, my lady?"

"Not at all," Lena replied, equally amused and cautious.

* * *

_I know this is short – the next one will be much longer. A prelude of the long journey that is ahead of them :D_


End file.
